What Happens in Cornwall Stays In Cornwall
by hiddensoullover
Summary: ...or so Viola tries convincing herself. While paying back Kia for her Cesario favor, Viola and her friends from Illyria crash a Cornwall party and a game of 7 Minutes In A Bottle opens her eyes to both Olivia and Duke. DukeViolaOlivia
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'She's the Man'.**

IMPORTANT…For all of my readers…this is a Duke/Viola, Viola/Olivia pairing, featuring f/f content as well as f/m. Don't like? Don't Read. Don't Flame.

** Warning: Slight context of sexual nature, and sexual thoughts.**

_ Background: This story is set during the movie, before the truth of Viola's gender is discovered._

And yes…I know in the movie KIA came first and then YVONNE in the Cesario scene, but just deal with me, this is AU.

** Dedication:** _**This is dedicated to "shadowglove" a fellow author (it's actually through her that I discovered this website), who is one of my dearest and oldest friends. I want to thank her for humoring me countless times by reading whatever it is I write and giving me the endless peptalks I need to submit my stories (despite the fact that she's busy writing her own incredible works) and always being there when I need a friend to rant with.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Olivia)

Olivia Lennox was flummoxed.

Had she gained weight? Did she suddenly get a giant, horrifying _zit_ that she couldn't see but was a huge beacon to everyone else? Was her breath stink? Had she suddenly switched social statuses with Eunice?

What was it?

Seething angrily as she watched Sebastian Hastings laughing—_genuinely laughing_—at something Eunice had said in her whispery I'm-a-stalker voice, the blonde heard a snap and looked down in surprise to see that her pencil had broken.

Her best friend Maria looked up from her work at her with a raised eyebrow before following her gaze to Sebastian and Eunice. "Oh come _on_ Liv." Maria shook her head. "You can't _seriously_ be jealous of _Eunice_!"

"Look at her!" Olivia growled, letting go of her broken pencil and taking in a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Look at them."

"I am. C'mon, they're paired together in English, they're _supposed_ to interact." Maria, ever the voice of reason, declared. "And what's so wrong with the fact that he treats her nice? _You're_ the one who always said we should all give her a break. And anyway, it's not like you and him are going out or anything."

Olivia growled at her best friend before turning to look at Sebastian and a wide-eyed-open-mouth Eunice. Maria was right, Sebastian and her _weren't_ going out—he hadn't even _asked her out_. Not once. _Every_ guy at school had asked her out! But could Sebastian Hastings _follow_ their lead? Oh no. No. _He _had to decide to be all 'original' and while being friendly, hadn't made a move on her.

Why was it that she had freaks like Malcolm, and idiotic jocks like Duke Orsino after her—but she couldn't even get the only guy she'd ever liked to make a pass at her?

_ Maybe he only likes beautiful, colored girls_.

She'd been there at Cesario's the day the rest of the school realized just how cool Sebastian was—something she'd realized from the moment they'd bumped into each other that day out of Gold's office. To be truthful, she'd noticed the handsome brunette when he'd entered the restaurant, noticed how stupid Duke Orsino and his gang of jocks had tried to pretend they hadn't seen Sebastian.

She'd been glad. If they didn't want him sitting with them then it'd be easier to wave him over and get him to sit next to _her_. The blonde had been about to flag him down when a _slut_ appeared and flung herself all _over_ him. And what was worst than watching the dark skinned beauty draping herself all over Sebastian, bodies pressed tightly as she kissed him fiercely and then began to whine about how she hadn't been 'woman' enough for him?

Sebastian had slapped her ass when she'd left crying because she'd 'never be satisfied with another guy' now that she'd 'had a taste' of him!

Olivia growled at the memory, and decided that if Sebastian only liked dark girls, then she was getting some dark, self-tanning lotion _pronto_.

Then again, right after the dark slut a _white_ whore had come in her place, dressed in something even _skimpier_, and proceeded to kiss him as well. She'd _also_ implied quite directly and loudly that they'd been intimate and that he knew how to please unlike any other…

_ Okay, so he DOES like white girls._

But she'd been a brunette like him.

Maybe Sebastian liked girls with dark hair…that would be the only thing both girls had had in common.

_ Okay then, all I need is dark self-tanning lotion and dark brown hair dye, and Sebastian Hastings will be mine_.

"He's looking at you again."

"Sebastian?" She asked hopefully, jerking out of her inner thoughts.

"No. _Duke_." Maria clarified, tapping her pen against her lips and looking in the jock's direction.

"_Oh_." Disappointment obvious in her voice, she slouched with a sigh. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she kept her gaze down, knowing that it was probably Malcolm coming to bother her again. Her eyes widened. He wasn't going to ask her out again, was he? Or offer to 'let' her play with his icky spider?

" You okay?"

Blushing at _that_ voice, Olivia looked up into Sebastian Hastings' beautiful blue eyes. He was dressed in his soccer uniform, obviously heading for his soccer practices with Duke out in the field right next to the benches where Olivia and Maria ate their lunch.

"Hey!" Sitting straighter and pulling a strand of her soon-to-be-brown hair, she beamed up at him. "I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"You looked really pale." He told her bluntly, but with sincere worry on his face. "I got worried."

_ Definitely__ getting that self-tanning lotion after school_. "Oh, but I'm fine!"

"Good." Giving her a smile he…walked away.

Olivia watched him go, a pout dawning on her face. Was that _all_? "I'm dying my hair and getting that self-tanning lotion _now_! Forget about school!"

"_What_ are you talking about?" Maria asked, looking at her as if she'd gone insane.

"Sebastian Hastings likes dark haired girls." Olivia clarified. "Remember those two exes of his? I found the link between them. Dark hair."

Maria was silent for a moment. "But that third one was blonde."

"What third one?" Olivia asked, and suddenly remembered the girl Sebastian had tried to avoid (unsuccessfully) and then ultimately dumped in front of everyone. She'd seen her once or twice during the junior debutante meetings her mother insisted she go to. "You're right." The blonde whispered, slouching once more. "I just lost my link."

"Well, let _me_ name some similarities." Maria announced, pulling out a blank sheet of paper as she wrote down _Dark Slut, White Whore_ and _Majorly Dumped_, the names they'd both given Sebastian's various nameless exes (Olivia's creative genius).

Maria quickly wrote down her observations on each girl under their separate columns in silence before rereading what she'd written and finding what they had in common. "They all wore skanky clothes…had touchy-feely tendencies…and all had sex with him." Her smile turned bright. "All you have to do is get a complete change of wardrobe, touch him as much as possible and start having sex with him."

Olivia blushed darkly. It wasn't that she was a virgin---she'd been dating a _college_ guy for crying out loud! It was just that, imagining herself beneath Sebastian as he pounded into her—she shivered at the very thought. "But---."

Hearing Sebastian laughing with Duke Orsino as they played together on the field, Olivia sighed as she watched them. She'd decided to start having lunch closer to the field so she could still watch him without looking like a stalker—like Eunice and Malcolm.

"Dude, so, why did you break up with those chicks from Cesario anyway?" Duke's voice was brought to them by the wind.

Maria and Olivia exchanged a surprised glance and looked back at the guys, straining their ears to hear Sebastian's answer.

"Well, Monique might have been _hot_, but the inside was ugly." Sebastian told him after a moment's silence, foot resting on the soccer ball. "I mean, don't get me wrong dude, I _like_ hot girls—but they have to be beautiful _inside_ just as much as outside."

Olivia sighed with a silly expression on her face as she heard that.

"I kinda got the fact that she could be a bitch." Duke snickered, obviously remembering the blonde easily. "But what about that hot dark chick? What's her name again?"

Did they _speak_ about Sebastian's exes?

Olivia frowned.

If Sebastian talked about them then they must have meant something to him.

"Yvonne? She's great." Sebastian said with a genuine smile. "Back in Cornwall we used to play on the same soccer team—I mean, she played on the _girl's_ soccer team. And I on the guy's team—obviously—because I'm a guy and she's a girl. So we'd be on different teams. Because we're not the same gender. At all. Yeah. Obviously."

Duke gave him a look as if asking if he were insane. "Obviously." He added with mirth. "So, you both were soccer players, what went wrong there?"

"Needy." Sebastian answered. "I couldn't get a night out with the boys, you know? She needed to be with me all the time, couldn't stand me talking to another woman." He puffed out his chest rather comically. "Not that I'm a playa, but I was popular with the girls at Cornwall."

_ Like you're popular with the girls at Illyria_. Giving a group of giggling cheerleaders who waved coyly at Sebastian as they crossed the field to begin their practice a death glare, Olivia forced herself to listen to the rest of the enlightening conversation.

"Oh." Duke paused and executed a swift kick, his ball flying into the net, before turning to Sebastian. "And the other one? She was _really_ pretty."

Once again Sebastian hesitated before answering. "Uh, well, Kia and I were sort of, uh, well…"

Maria leaned forwards, trying to hear better.

"You know…uh…yeah…it's kinda hot out here, huh?" Scratching his head nervously, Sebastian looked up at the sky as if trying to avoid Duke's gaze.

The blonde noticed it and laughed. "Dude. Whatever happened can't be _that_ bad."

Sebastian frowned, looking at his friend. "Well, to be truthful, you won't believe it even if I told you. You'd really think that I was. Uh, making it up as I went or something like that."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that."

"Uh, no, it's unbelievable. Believe me dude. You don't want to know." It was obvious to all that Sebastian Hastings was stalling.

Olivia frowned darker, jealousy rising. Had this _Kia_ meant something more to Sebastian then he was letting on? Was _that_ why he didn't want to talk about their relationship and was making up so many lame excuses to not talk about it? Had their parting hurt him more than he wanted to admit?

Maybe Kia had been unfaithful to him and _that_ was why they'd broken up and he'd pretended that he was over her when they'd met at Cesario's. Maybe he wasn't making a move on _her_ because he was still in love with the skanky Cornwall brunette!

"Dude, just spit it out." Duke insisted, obviously thinking something similar to Olivia.

"Okay, then, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Sebastian hesitated once more. "Well, you see, Kia and I—well, we, we got into some problems together. I mean, we were together while I was with Yvonne, you know? I resisted dude, I did. Honest to God I resisted."

"Dude!" Duke exclaimed, as surprised as Maria and Olivia, who were listening into the conversation with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. "You _cheated_ on Yvonne? Did she find out?"

"Yeah. I told you dude, I don't cheat. That was the first time I---uh—---ever did something like that. Never doing it again, ever."

"Let me get this straight." Duke Orsino announced, forgetting all about their soccer practice. "You cheated on that babe with that hottie and the babe _still_ greeted you like _that_ in Cesario's?" He sounded so in awe that it was sickening. "How do you _do_ that?"

Sebastian looked relieved for some reason, and annoyed at the same time. "Yeah well, Duke, it's not like what I did was something cool. A girl's heart is a fragile, beautiful thing, and guys—us guys I mean!—don't understand how _precious_ a gift it is. You know?"

The sandy-blonde slowly nodded. "Yeah man, I know what you mean."

Olivia sighed once more.

_ Maria_ sighed dreamily.

Olivia sent her best friend a suspicious glare.

"So, you cheated on Yvonne with Kia." Duke returned to their original topic. "You tell Yvonne and then…?"

Sebastian looked frantic and annoyed. "Well, uh, they-they—uh—Kia and Yvonne both—uh—_fought_?"

"They _fought_?" Duke whispered, eyes wide at every high school guy's fantasy.

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded frantically. "They—uh—_fought_ and I told Yvonne that she could tell everyone that she'd broken up things with me. You know? People were going to start talking about her now that they'd realized about Kia and me and so this would help lessen the blow. You know? I didn't want her to suffer insult on top of injury."

"You loved her."

Sebastian looked lost. "Huh?"

"No dude would do that for a chick if he didn't love her."

"Why would a dude _cheat_ on the girl he loved?" Sebastian asked, as if truly interested in the answer. "Why do guys always say that they love their girls but cheat on them anyway?"

"You know man, with some guys they just can't control themselves." Duke shook his head in reproach, obviously not one to find infidelity nice or defendable. "But if you really love the girl you _should_ be about to keep it in your pants."

"My thoughts exactly. Nice to finally hear a guy admit it though." Sebastian's eyes widened. "I mean," he coughed, voice going deeper immediately. "Nice to hear _another guy_ admit it."

"So?"

He growled, but continued. "We lasted for a while, but I felt bad for what I did to Yvonne, so we broke up, and then I got kicked out of Cornwall for skipping classes so much. And the rest is history."

"You have one messed up love life." Duke snickered good-naturedly.

"You have _no_ idea." The shorter guy mumbled darkly.

"So, you going with someone to the party tonight?"

Olivia frowned. What party and why hadn't she been invited?

"Not going."

"What?" Duke asked in surprise. "Dude, the cheerleaders specifically asked if _you_ were going, remember? I think Kelly has the hots for you, maybe Melody too."

The blonde girl snarled at the cheerleaders giggling and looking in the direction of Sebastian and Duke, realizing _why_ she hadn't been invited.

"Yeah, but I'm not interested." Sebastian announced, kicking the ball around. "Anyway, I'm not much of a party guy. You and Toby go."

"Toby ain't going, says he has to be tutored or something like that. And Andrew wasn't invited." Duke sighed. "I'm not going alone. We'll just have to take this time for another of our _classes_."

Maria made a face and turned to Olivia. "What classes?"

Olivia, still suspicious of her best friend after her dreamy sigh, decided not to answer.

"Sure, no problem." Sebastian brightened at the prospect. "See you then. I have detention." With that he hurried off the field, leaving Duke looking at him with interest.

Olivia sighed, watching her dream-boy until he disappeared before raising a suspicious eyebrow at Maria. She'd have to do something, and do it quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Viola)

One of the things that sucked about pretending to be your twin brother was the constant voice in her head screaming for you to remember that you were supposed to be a boy, and the many times you had to catch yourself from doing something _girly_, or letting yourself get too immersed in the girlish side of things.

And when she was trying to teach Duke how to 'talk' to girls, well, it was confusing as she switched from ego to alter ego and back and forth. She'd been at Illyria for a couple of weeks now, and she'd formed a strong friendship with her hunky yet utterly romantically-clueless roommate. And it was moments like these when she just wanted to kiss him to just keep him from speaking.

"I—uh—you know---I think you're beautiful and your eyes shine like the stars in the---uh---sky and--."

"Dude—dude—you're not Shakespeare so you don't have to come out with this poetic description." She raised her hands to stop his nervous rambling. "And if girls hear that their eyes 'shine like stars' one more time I—_they_—will explode. Do you realize how many guys _use_ that line?"

"S-so you don't think that I should say that?"

"Just as much as I would smack you on the head if you go up to her and say 'hey babe, what's your sign?'. That totally annoys girls."

Duke ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "But Olivia's eyes _do_ shine like the stars."

"_Guys_, they have _no_ imagination." Viola's eyes widened at her _newest_ slip up, and she coughed in her fist. "I mean _we_ have no imagination—usually."

"Okay, so _how_ should I do this? How do I let her know that her eyes shine like the stars without using those words?" Duke asked, truly interested.

They were sitting in the farthest corner of the library. Viola turned to look at the girls around the room and noticed Olivia's friend, Maria, sitting by herself studying something. "Watch and learn." Getting up, she stood, puffed out her chest as she was sure a guy would, and headed towards the table. "Heya pretty mama."

Maria looked up, eyes wide. "Hey Se-Sebastian."

"I see that you're studying, so I will make this short." Viola announced, not noticing Olivia entering the common room and freezing in horror as she watched them. "Duke and I were sitting over there and I noticed how the light touched your hair. Did you know it has natural red high lights in it?"

She nodded, a small smile on her face, touching said hair. "Yeah, but not many people notice it."

"Maybe they do and you don't realize it." Viola smiled. She found Maria very pretty, not 'old-Hollywood' beautiful like Olivia Lennox, but attractive nonetheless. "Like how your eyes light up sometimes. They shine brightly, like whenever you're happy, studying, or besting Malcolm in class—then again—_everyone_ is happy when you best Malcolm."

Maria laughed at that. "I've noticed."

"_Ahem_."

Viola looked up at a disgruntled looking Olivia. "Hey! I wondered where you were."

"Really?" Her expression brightened. "Well, I'm here now."

"Yeah." Once again Viola was blown away by Olivia's elegant, Grace Kelly type beauty. The brunette had always known that she was attracted to females on some level ever since she was a young girl, and had even dated some while at Cornwall, but none had attracted her like Olivia Lennox. But Olivia was _Duke's_, plus, Viola wasn't planning on staying at Illyria long anyway.

Her phone began ringing "I'm a Barbie Girl", much to her embarrassment. She could hear Duke guffawing in laughter and she shot him a quick glare over her shoulder before looking at the caller I.D. Justin. Great.

Silencing the call, she smiled unabashedly at the girls smiling at her. "Sorry about that, but _Justine_ just wont leave me alone."

Maria chanced a sideways glance at Olivia.

Olivia's smile looked strained. "Is she one of your ex girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but we didn't last long." Because Justin had ruined it by acting like a chauvinistic pig and hadn't understood her or her love of soccer, nor had he considered her an equal in said game.

"How many ex girlfriends do you _have_?" Maria asked, eyes wide.

Viola groaned. How did she get herself into these messes? All day she'd had to make up some story or the other about her supposed relationships with Yvonne and Kia, and she was getting tired of all of the lies. "Just a couple."

"Yo, Sebastian my man!" Andrew called as he and Toby entered, waving him over towards Duke, who watched him as if watching God himself at work.

"Gotta roll pretty mamas." Winking as she'd seen Sebastian do on more than one occasion, Viola headed back towards where the guys where, all clapping her on the back as she sat next to Duke.

"Bro, that was _classic_." Toby announced in an awed whisper, eyeing the table where Olivia and Maria were having a tense conversation. "How do you come up with that stuff?"

Duke watched Sebastian silently.

"I have a lifetime of knowledge, 'member?" Viola shrugged it off with a smug smirk, realizing if they knew _how_ she'd come upon said knowledge it would blow their minds.

"We have the Yoda of smooth-talk in our midst boys." Andrew announced, mock-bowing from the waist to Viola in respect. "Master, you must teach us to use the force."

"Your force is strong, young Skywalker." Viola replied flatly. "But training you are lacking."

_ I'm a Barbie Girl_ rang once more, and Viola swore to change her ringtone right after this phone call. "What?" She answered with a growl.

"Hey V, we need to talk."

"Paul?" She was surprised. "What's up man?"

"Since you're doing the gruff voice I assume you're with the Neanderthals?"

"Correct." She smirked, imagining Paul rolling his eyes as he looked over someone's hairdo. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Her friends didn't bother pretending that they weren't interested in her conversation.

"Kia needs a favor." Paul replied with an impatient sigh, tuttering to someone that '_this just cannot do, why did we hire you again'_ before addressing her once more? "She got into problems and needs a boyfriend."

"What do you _mean_ she needs a boyfriend?" Viola smacked herself for having said that out loud. If the guys hadn't been paying attention before then, they definitely were now.

"I don't have the details, you know Kia. All I know is that she met up with an ex, decided she had to prove something, and wants to call in the Cesario favor."

"Wait, she wants _me_ to be the boyfriend?" Viola, realizing that she was failing in the keeping quiet part, got up and began walking away from the table, yet Toby, Andrew and Duke all exchanged looks and hurriedly got up, following her, determined to hear the end of her part of the conversation.

"She says she pretended to be your girl, so you can pretend to be her guy." Paul sighed and then gave a little yelp.

"_Vi_?" A voice squealed after there were sounds of muttering and wrestling for the cellular—which ended in a lot of keys being pressed, nearly deafening Viola.

"Kia?" Viola asked.

The guys behind them hooted and high-fived themselves behind her, catching the attention of everyone, and made the librarian hiss for them to be quiet.

"Vi, I _need_ you to do this for me, _please_!" Kia whined. "This guy totally dumped me and made me feel like crap. I need to show him that I'm not moping after him!"

"And you think that being my girlfriend will do this?"

"I only need for you to pretend this once! I know where he's going to be tonight, and I need you to go to the party with me, _please_. I won't bother you again. Just this _once_!"

"Just this once? One night only? No strings attached?" Viola asked, deciding to ignore the guys all around her.

"Dude, this guy is _god_." Toby stage-whispered to Duke.

"I promise!" Kia exclaimed excitedly. "You can even bring you hot guys friends, I'll look even _better_ being surrounded by a bunch of guys."

Viola had to laugh at that. "Okay, then, but just tonight."

"Thank you! You're the greatest!" Kia hung up on her.

The moment Viola hung up she turned to the guys. "You wanna go crash a Cromwell party?"

"Hell yeah!" Andrew slung his arm around her shoulders while Duke watched on silently. "_You_ are my role model."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Olivia)

"Did you _hear_ that?" Maria hissed to Olivia. "His ex called him for a hookup…a one night no-strings attached hookup!"

"Yes, thank you Maria, I heard." Olivia hissed back, fingernails digging into her palm viciously, drawing blood. "But I'm not about to let her sink her claws into _my_ Sebastian-not again."

Maria frowned. "What can you do about it?"

Olivia turned to her best friend. "Maria, you and I are going to infiltrate enemy territory."

The brunette's eyes widened. "You can't be saying-----."

"Yes." Olivia nodded, watching Sebastian Hastings leaving the library with his troop of Neanderthals. "We're going to that party."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Viola)

The music blared loudly, and not for the first time since they'd gotten there, did Viola tell herself that this had been a _very_ bad idea. With Toby, Andrew and Duke flanking her, sneering at their toughest rivals in their own home, and Kia in her tiny clothes, draping herself all _over_ her, Viola realized that she could be in some deep shit here. The guys who usually flanked Viola, asking for a date, were now giving her the evil eye as she pretended to be Sebastian.

She began to realized why her brother never liked Cromwell.

"_This is so fun_." Kia whispered excitedly in her ear, making sure that it looked as if she were whispering something naughty.

"Glad _someone_ is enjoying this." Viola grumbled to herself, nodding to a couple of her brother's only friends, raising an eyebrow as she saw the Cromwell girls giving Duke the one-over before giggling and surrounding him.

Toby and Andrew looked on jealously as the red-faced, embarrassed young man tried to talk to the girls---his communication retardedness only driving away the girls as quickly as his good looks attracted them.

Viola shook her head at him. It would seem that her lessons were serving _no_ purpose whatsoever.

"We're going to dance!" Kia told the boys as she dragged a protesting Viola to the dance floor. With a wicked glint in her eyes as she searched the crowds for her ex, Kia whined and grinded up against Viola, who tried to imitate the guys around her—and discovered that boys really didn't dance, they just moved jerkily and grabbed the girls they were dancing with as much as possible.

After a while, Viola started enjoying the dancing, and even managed glimpses of Toby and Andrew dancing with a couple of her girl friends from Cromwell. She looked around and tried to look for Duke, but couldn't see him, so she just shrugged it off and continued to grind with Kia, who was really getting into it.

The music finally wound into a slow song, and Kia wrapped her arms around Viola's neck as they slow-danced together, grinning at each other. _Thanks_, Kia mouthed, and Viola nodded as her friend leaned her cheek against Viola's shoulder.

As they twirled around, Viola opened her eyes and they connected with Duke Orsino's. She blinked, surprised to see the hunk alone in the darkest corner, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest—just—_watching_ her. The fact that he watched her wasn't so surprising, because Duke had proclaimed her his 'mentor' and could be found watching her to see 'how to attract the chicks', but this was different. The intensity in his eyes smothered her in tiny, pleasurable chills.

It was the look she was used to getting from guys and girls—when she was Viola.

Duke, suddenly realizing that he'd been caught staring, blushed red and looked away, apparently muttering angrily to himself.

Viola didn't have time to digest this, since Kia whispered: "There he is!" And then before Viola knew what was happening, the other girl captured her lips in a frenzied kiss. Viola had kissed once before in Cesario's, and while she knew of the other girl's act-first-reap-dire-consequences-later attitude, the aggressiveness she placed in the kiss surprised her.

Kia groaned into the kiss, pressing herself harder against Viola, digging her fingers into Viola's now chin-length hair. She'd allowed Paul to cut it after the time Principle Gold had nearly caught her while she was talking to Sebastian on the phone, and she was glad, because with the way Kia was clenching fistfuls of her silky locks, she knew that the other girl would have pulled off the wig unintentionally by now.

"Sebastian!" A new voice called.

Viola groaned and turned to see Justin. "Yeah."

"Hey man!" Justin appeared in all his blonde glory. "Long time no see." He leered at a sneering Kia before turning back to Viola. "Is your sister here?"

_ Oh, just give it UP Justin_! Instead, she managed an indifferent shrug. "I think she said she was going to be here later on."

"Cool." Justin nodded, and not needing anything else from her, left.

"Why did I ever go out with him again?" Viola asked no one in particular.

"According to you, you liked his _abs_." Kia replied in a flat voice.

"Riiiight. I remember now." Viola nodded, twirling Kia around, causing the other girl to squeal and hold on tighter. She snuck another glance over at Duke, in time to see him look away quickly. "Hey, Kia, do me a favor?"

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"Dance with Duke?"

The brunette pouted, and then smiled slowly, nodding. "Sure." Sliding away from her, Kia winked and headed through the crowds towards where Duke Orsino was doing his best to pretend that he hadn't been watching them.

Shaking her head, Viola looked around, slipping through the sea of dancing teenagers to find something to drink. Seeing Monique, she shifted, hid behind a couple of teens making out, and when the danger had passed, she returned towards the refreshments table.

As she reached for a cup of fruit punch mixed with something quite alcoholic, Viola looked around the dance floor, and smirked when she caught sight of her boys. Yvonne was dancing with Andrew, Toby was dancing with a girl a couple of years below her, and Duke was dancing with Kia. And was that Monique dancing with Justin?

_ What a couple that deserves each other_.

"Hey Sebastian!"

Turning at that unexpected voice, Viola blinked in surprise to see Olivia Lennox standing there behind her, wearing a tight black, knee-high satin dress and leather boots. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a side-part, and her lips were a pouty red, shimmering with lip gloss.

"Olivia!" Dammit, had she just _squeaked_? "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you I guess." She smiled, hands clutched behind her back, taking a step towards her. "I came with Maria—but she's gone to the bathroom so I'm all alone, and feeling kind of lonely since I really don't know anyone."

"Oh." Viola gulped, taking a nervous step backwards. Something about Olivia Lennox tonight screamed _predator!_

"How about a dance?" Olivia asked, taking another step towards her.

It suddenly occurred to Viola that maybe Olivia wasn't only interested in _Sebastian_ as a lab partner.

_ Not good. Not Good. Not. Good. _She rambled mentally, becoming slightly hysterical in fear. _Duke will SO TOATLLY KICK MY ASS if he thinks I'm trying to mark his territory!_ She backed into the refreshment table, Olivia smiling at her as if she wanted to eat her.

Viola groaned, closing her eyes tightly. _Those were some unfortunate choice of words…thoughts…whatever._ Sneaking a glance out in the dance floor, she groaned when she saw that Duke was _indeed_ watching them.

Forcing a smile on her face, she tried not to let the hysteria take control. "I've been dancing forever, and my feet are killing me. I don't know how Kia does it—with high heels and all of that. How about we talk?"

Olivia pouted, and then smiled, nodding. "So, do you miss this?"

Huh?

"Cromwell." She explained quickly. "Do you miss your old friends here and all of that?"

Viola sighed in relief. This friendly, non-threatening Olivia was the one she was used to, not the sexy nympho she'd appeared to be moments ago. "Not really. My sister had more friends here than I did."

"Really." The blonde didn't seem to quite believe him. "You seem quite popular with the girls here."

Actually, Viola had noticed them looking at her too, which was odd considering that while her brother was good looking, he'd never really had any of the girls after him other than Monique, who liked to have him around because she could push him around and because he'd put up with her crap unlike any other male.

But at this party, more girls were paying attention to Viola as Sebastian than they had when _Sebastian_ had been himself.

"Yes, well, life isn't all about having lots of girls, huh?"

Olivia smiled brightly. "So true."

Growing comfortable with this 'buddy' Olivia once more, Viola smiled back.

And that was how it began. Justin and his cronies passed out soon afterwards from drunkenness, and Viola's friends weren't that far behind. Maria and Olivia joined their small Illyria group, and Andrew kept Maria company on the dance floor, while the rest of them went to a corner and just started to drink.

Viola, having a secret that had to be kept silent, didn't drink enough to get drunk out of fear of blurting out the truth—and plus—it was fun to see her friends getting smashed. Toby ended up talking to some imaginary person that only he could see, and Kia was giggling insanely from where she'd insisted on sitting—which just happened to be Viola's lap. Duke loosened up around the ladies more with a couple of pints of alcohol in his blood by telling some god-awful jokes, and Olivia was quite uncoordinated, falling out of her chair a time or two.

Somehow they found themselves dragged into a game of 7-Minutes-in-a-Bottle, a hybrid of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, with equally drunk teens from Cromwell. There were no rules except whomever you landed on and you had to go to the room upstairs and make out for seven minutes. The game went around, with a couple of geeks finally getting some cheerleaders, and two jocks getting each other—which made every one laugh their asses off as the two blonde males reluctantly went to the room, and most of the group stumbling behind them to listen at the door to make sure they actually did something.

Olivia spun the bottle and it landed on some dude, who all-too-happily went to the bedroom with her, and when they returned exactly seven minutes later, Olivia looked disgusted and the guy in heaven.

Viola herself spun the bottle and it landed on a friend of hers, and she didn't complain like the guy when she had to go to the room and they kissed. She couldn't help but snicker, since the guy who'd been badgering her for a whole year while she was at Cromwell to give him a smooch was making such a big deal out of it now because he thought she was her brother.

When she returned to the group, she noticed Olivia and Duke watched her oddly, and she wondered if it was because she hadn't been all 'manly' and behaved disgusted when the bottle had landed on another guy.

Hmmm.

She'd thought that they'd be too drunk to notice that. Apparently she was wrong and would have to act out more if she landed on another guy.

They went around with her landing on a girl this time. Given the fact that this was one of the few girls she'd dated in Cromwell, Viola once more felt the irony during the make-out session. Just to prove her 'manhood' to those who she knew were listening on the other side of the door, Viola allowed her fingers to wander down Helen's body, ultimately bringing off the redhead, who proved to be a screamer. Both returned to the group, most were hooting at them approvingly.

Olivia then spun again and…to Viola's glee…it landed on Duke. Both looked at each other with wide eyes, and Viola hooted at them, giving them a push towards the room while Kia, in a drunken mess by now, fell asleep with her head on Viola's lap.

As Duke and Olivia headed up the stairs, with half of the group hurrying up behind them, Viola ran her fingers through Kia's hair as the girl slept on her lap. She was glad. Finally Duke would get to have that kiss he fantasized about so much, and maybe this was the first step in him winning the blonde of his dreams.

"Hey!" Yvonne giggled as she appeared, half smashed, yet far from how most of the others were. "I haven't seen you in a bit, how are you?"

"Better than Kia." Viola laughed when the girl in question murmured something about rabid, fluffy pink bunnies.

Yvonne snorted. "Mark and I are heading home. We'll take her with us." As if on cue, Mark, Yvonne's elder brother appeared, and without any questions asked did as Yvonne said and threw Kia over his shoulder, taking the girl to their car. "See you later, okay?" Yvonne whispered, leaning forwards and giving Viola a kiss on her cheek before stumbling after her brother.

Seeing Duke and Olivia returning, Viola's smile died when she noticed that neither seemed blushing or blissful as any teen who'd had a good making out session would. Sure, their lips were bruised, evidence enough that they'd gone through with it—but their faces were missing a key expression…contentment.

Frowning, as they sat down silently on each side of her, Viola looked from one and the other, and then shook her head, deciding to get the scoop from Duke later on and see what in the world had gone wrong.

The game continued, with Duke and Olivia quiet, drinking more and more alcohol. Duke's turn came next, but Voila didn't pay much attention to it, her thoughts on her silent blonde companions. Duke spun the bottle, yawning while he did it, and then froze in mid-yawn when the bottle landed on none other than Viola.

_ Dear God._

Duke and her blinked at each other, before looking away rapidly. The guys were jeering while some of the girls made smooching noises, causing the situation to be even worse.

"Let's get this over with dude." Viola muttered, pushing herself to her feet and heading up the stairs, not daring to look back to see if Duke was coming with her or not—the whole while her heart was racing and her thoughts tortured. This was horrible! How the hell was she supposed to go through with this? Duke was her _homey_. He thought she was a guy! How were they ever going to look each other in the faces after this?

Soccer practice would be _hell_ after this!

Entering the room, Viola went to the bed and then turned around in time to see Duke entering and closing the door behind him on the many jeering people outside.

They were silent, watching each other warily.

"I DON'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Someone screamed from outside.

"THE SEVEN MINUTES DON'T START UNTIL YOU TWO GET IT ON!" Another one added with a slur.

Once again, the only thing Viola could come up with was: "Dude, let's just get this over with."

Duke nodded, frown deep in place. "Word of this never gets back to Illyria." He threatened.

"What happens in Cromwell stays in Cromwell." Viola agreed rapidly, wanting nothing more than to get this done.

Sighing in defeat, Duke made up his face and closed his eyes.

Realizing she was going to have to make the move, Viola closed her eyes tightly and leaned forwards, more than prepared and willing for this to be a closed-mouth press more than anything else. But she wasn't prepared for the electric shock of awareness that jolted through her body the moment their lips touched.

It was as if Zeus himself had thrown a lightning bolt through her body, and when Duke gasped against her lips, the girl realized that she wasn't the only one who'd felt it.

Viola didn't know who'd moved first, maybe it was the alcohol or the drugged feeling that his lips on hers produced in her, but their closed-mouth pressing of the lips turned into a heated, scorching, claiming kiss and Viola found her hands on Duke's chest, with his hands fisted in her chin-length locks, keeping her immobile and unable to stop the kiss even if she'd wanted to.

A moan escaped her lips as she fisted her hands in his shirt, feeling his muscles rippling beneath her touch—and before she could process what'd happened, he'd twirled her around and pushed her against the wall, trapping her there with his body as he took the kiss deeper.

Heady from his kisses, Viola wondered why Duke didn't stop trying to _talk_ to girls and just _kiss_ them…he was a natural…and he was _killing_ her with need.

Alcohol and need clouding her mind, Viola's hand traveled down between their bodies and cupped his raging hard-on through his pants, causing him to pull out of the kiss to hiss in pleasure, eyes closed, head rolled back as she stroked him, and he started to thrust slightly in her hand, adding to the pleasure.

"TIME'S UP!" Someone knocked on the door.

They jumped back, broken from the trance, and wouldn't look at each other.

Duke opened his mouth.

Viola waved him off, knowing that he'd try to fumble a way of telling her that if she told anyone about that he'd beat the shit out of her. "What happens in Cornwall…" She reminded him of their earlier agreement, going to the door and pulling it open, stalking back to the others, trying to ignore the fact that her whole body was trembling from the impact of his touch.

"Dude." Duke called as he hurried after Viola.

Hating herself for the blush that appeared on her face as she sat back down on the ground and grabbed hold of the bottle, Viola ignored him, looking at the bottle as if it held the meaning of life. She didn't have time to sort out this huge mess in her head, so to keep Duke from saying whatever he'd been about to say, she spun the bottle…and nearly cursed out loud when it landed on Olivia Lennox.

Olivia blushed, smiling wide and got up, wiping off the back of her dress. "Come on Sebastian."

_ God. You hate me. Don't you_? Viola muttered with a look upwards as she got up and followed Olivia, who was quickly bouncing up the stairs. _First you make me kiss Duke, and then you make me kiss the girl he likes? He's going to KILL me once he gets sober enough to use his fists—or feet. _She groaned, already thinking of the bruises and black-eye that this party would cause her to have. _Is my life some huge cosmic joke or something?_

Closing the door behind her, Viola hardly had the time to look up before Olivia barreled into her, mouth attacking hers ferociously. She gave a choked cry, but it was muffled in the girl's mouth as she pressed up against her, running her fingers through Viola's hair.

Viola's last conscious thought before her mind lost all control and she succumb to the surprising intensity and desire transmitted in that kiss, was that her hair was oddly popular that night.

Returning the kiss, Viola realized with surprise that Olivia was trembling desperately, and the brunette softened the kiss, slowing it from a maddening rush to a deeper, softer probing of the tongue.

A strangled whimper erupted from the blonde, who tried to cup Viola, but the taller girl grabbed her hand before she could discover that she had nothing _down there_, instead, entwining her fingers through Olivia's. The other girl's trembling grew worse as the kiss deepened, a musky scent filling the room with its arousing properties.

Insinuating her jeans clad thigh between Olivia's when the other girl's whimpers grew desperate, Viola forced her eyes open and watched as the blonde bit down on her plump lip and began to rock slowly against the intruding thigh, hisses of pleasure escaping her mouth.

Balling her hands in Viola's shirt, Olivia's eyes were closed tightly, her mouth open, and her head tilted back as she continued to whimper like a little sexy kitten, bringing herself closer and closer quite rapidly, only proving to Viola how aroused the other girl was.

It took all of Viola's self control to only use her thigh to help bring Olivia off, and not her fingers…or mouth.

"Oh god…oh _god_…!" Olivia reached for Viola and smashed her mouth to hers, silencing her scream of completion as she came.

Continuing to rub Olivia with her thigh, Viola returned the kiss, neither realizing that some guys had snuck open the door at the sounds of Olivia's whimpers, and were watching, high-fiving each other and whispering about how Sebastian Hastings had suddenly become a playa since going to Illyria.

As Viola pulled away from Olivia, she watched the blonde basking in the blissful afterglow, her eyes half-closed and contented smile on her face before her eyes closed. And then she fainted away.

"Hey!" Viola grabbed her before she could hit her head on the floor. Turning to the door, she glared at the guys caught watching. "Well, don't just stand there! Help me pick her up!"

They left right after that. Andrew and Maria, being the only sober ones, drove the rest of them back to Illyria, and the blonde helped Maria take her friend up to the dorm room that they shared. Toby left his roommate to help the girls while he went to go to their dorm room to sleep off his drunkenness with his imaginary friend.

Viola and Duke didn't talk to each other, nor did they look at each other. In silence they made their way to their dorms and (with all their clothes on) went to bed right away, knowing that they'd have a hang-over from hell the next morning thanks to their partying.

_ At least there wasn't a fight between Cromwell and Illyria. We were so outnumbered they'd have kicked our asses_.

Hugging the pillow to herself, back to Duke, Viola closed her eyes, replaying the night in her mind. She'd had two of the most intense, mind-blowing kisses she'd ever had in her life—both the same night by two very different people.

Two people she was trying to hookup.

She groaned at the insanity that was her life.

_ Well, at least both were so wasted they probably won't remember a thing tomorrow_.

Her eyes widened. _Hey, that's a good excuse_! She'd pretend that she couldn't remember what'd happened the night before, and that way not only did Duke and Olivia not have to be completed _humiliated_ by what'd happened (if they even remembered) but things would go back to the way they were before!

_ Viola Hastings, you are a genius_.

With a smug smile on her face, she fell asleep, dreaming of the two very people she shouldn't—and of the kisses she'd never forget.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Duke)

When he was sure that Sebastian was asleep, Duke moved and sat up in bed, his head already killing him. He hadn't had as much to drink as everyone else, having cradled the same drink for hours on end while his friends and those from Cromwell just kept drinking and drinking.

But he wished that he'd drunk himself to oblivion.

That way he wouldn't have to remember the fact that he'd kissed Sebastian Hastings—and that it'd been the best kiss he'd ever had.

How was it that he finally got the opportunity to kiss Olivia Lennox, the girl of his dreams, and hadn't felt a thing? Not a twinge? Not a butterfly? Nothing.

But the moment Sebastian's lips touched his, he'd felt as if his body had exploded in a volcano of sensation, leaving him breathless. He'd never been comfortable with physical contact, his timidity with the ladies limiting his contact with them, but kissing Sebastian, touching him, it'd seemed _right_. _Natural_.

It'd gotten to the point that he'd pushed the smaller guy against the wall like any _brute_, and fisted his hands through his amazingly silky hair, his body's reaction had been to make sure that Sebastian couldn't escape. Sure, if Sebastian _had_ put up some sort of fight Duke would have let him go—eventually—but the other boy had returned the kiss just as urgently, and when his hand had…

Duke paled…and then blushed, chancing a look in the direction of his sleeping roomie.

He'd been cupped, intimately, by _another guy_.

And he'd _liked_ it!

Dammit if he hadn't gotten completely hard the moment those small, delicate hands came into contact with his dick—even if it were over his jeans.

He'd never gotten such a strong hard-on before, one so painful and hard to go away.

_ I knew we should have never gone to the territory of the enemy_._ Nothing good could EVER have come out of that! I should have known better!_ He berated himself, especially since he was growing hard just thinking of having Sebastian's hand on him again.

Duke didn't think he was gay…because the thought of Toby or Andrew or any other guy trying to do _anything_ to him grossed him out majorly…but _Sebastian_?

He gulped.

His jeans were suddenly extremely uncomfortable.

Another thing that bothered him was his reaction to Olivia and Sebastian together. He'd felt rage, hard, cold, primitive rage when he'd followed the other guys up and listened to Olivia whimpering, crying out Sebastian's and god's names over and over again before obviously cumming.

And while that reaction should be normal considering his near obsession with the blonde—Duke hadn't been jealous of _Sebastian_—he'd been jealous of _Olivia_! He'd been _furious_ that _she'd_ been allowed to cum while _he_ was still sporting a terribly painful hard-on only covered by his large jersey.

Duke sighed, lying back in bed.

He really needed to think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Wow…this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. 30 pages! Yeeha! (takes off cowgirl hat) how about you review? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything "She's the Man". I own the DVD Movie, but not the RIGHTS to the DVD movie.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers…your reviews keep me going!

And yes, Viola let Paul convince her to cut her real hair in my version, since she'd nearly gotten caught by Professor Gold.

Thanks to **Magister Mundi Sum** who reminded me that it was CORNWALL and not CROMWELL. They're just so darn similar I got mixed up. Please forgive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Viola)

She'd known her head would kill her after last night, but Viola had truly thought it'd be less horrible than it was, pounding her with every little noise. She got up earlier than any normal human being thanks to her alarm clock (which only aggravated her hangover worse than it already was) and hit the showers before any of the guys could.

Going back to the dorm to leave her dirty clothes, she'd made it in time for Duke's alarm clock to ring, and cursing all the fates, she hurried out of the room to have an early breakfast down at the mess hall.

Sometime during cereal she realized that somehow word of the Illyrians invading Cornwall territory and returning unscathed (probably told by word of Toby and Andrew, and maybe even Maria) had spread, and more than a couple of guys saluted her in mock praise. Surprising enough, so did the game they'd played and the fact that she'd kissed a guy (although they never did find out WHO she'd kissed), and while some dudes were now giving her wide berth, Viola hadn't cared, it was exactly what'd happened to her at first with some of the girls at Cornwall when she'd come out officially as bi-sexual.

She just felt bad because she'd obviously just fucked up Sebastian's life.

Funny thing was that by lunch she'd avoided Duke, Olivia, and heard countless people whispering to themselves concerning her sexuality. It went from 'eeewwww, he's bi or something' to 'I heard he keeps TAMPONS in the closet' to 'Oh my God, he's our own metrosexual Beckham, how hot is that?!?' Apparently, being compared to Beckham's sexuality diffused the situation, and by lunch she was surprised to find the cheerleaders, Melody and Kelly, sitting on each side of her.

"I always wondered why your skin was so soft." Melody announced after a whole half-hour of the cheerleaders speaking about how _cool_ they thought he was and if he wanted to go to the salon with them sometime they could go on a date afterwards—just the three of them. "What moisturizer do you use?"

She named a product she'd seen Paul use. "Nivea. Paul, my hair stylist, also helps me with that stuff." Viola's eyes widened. Alright, NOW they'd be sure she was a gay guy and run away, quickly.

"Oh, Nivea's good! I'm a Neutrogena girl myself, but my skin's not _half_ as soft as _yours_." Kelly replied, chewing her chewing gum loudly, surprising Viola into shocked silence. "And you have your own stylist? How _cool_ is _that_?"

"_Totally_ cool." Melody answered as if Kelly had been expecting an answer, running perfectly manicured fingers through Viola's short tresses. "You're hairs so _silky. _We should so totally go to _your _beauty salon."

Viola just sat mutely, blushing like hell. She was quite embarrassed and unused to such blatant flirtations, and didn't know what to do, whether to stop it, or let it happen and let Sebastian enjoy the fruits of her embarrassments when he finally took his rightful place in Illyria.

"Why don't you call your stylist and get us an appointment?" Kelly wanted to know. "Do they do nails as well? Mine need some touching up."

Realizing that she would be getting Paul more clientele if she played her cards right, and that her friend deserved something good to happen to him, she cleared her throat nervously. "Actually, he works in a Beauty Spa, so they do hair, facials, nails, massages---."

"_Trés_ cute!" Melody giggled, moving closer towards her. "I'm in need of a massage! I'm so _tense_!"

"Cheering practice is _hell_." Kelly agreed, shaking her pompoms for good measure.

"I'm so full of _knots_." Melody complained.

"I can give you a back rub if you want." As soon as those words were out of her words, Viola knew that she'd said the wrong thing. She hadn't meant anything by it, she was used to giving massages to Yvonne, Kia (and even Justin while they'd been going out) after soccer practice, so when she'd heard Melody complaining about knots she'd offered. But seeing the looks the girls sent each other, she was about to retract that offer immediately.

"You know how to massage?" Melody purred.

"Uh, yeah." Viola nodded, not realizing that every eye in the mess hall was on her table. The guys assessing Sebastian, all confused because although news of his 'homosexual kiss' had filled the halls, he seemed to be even _more_ in demand with the girls than before. And the girls, well, they were just watching. "I learnt some."

"Lucky me." Melody gave Viola her back, and when the other girl reluctantly placed her hands on her shoulders, beginning to massage her, the cheerleader closed her eyes suddenly, biting her lip. "That's, uh, actually, quite good." She managed out in a groan some moments later.

"Really?" Kelly gasped, getting up in surprise. "It's good?"

Melody nodded wordlessly, tilting her head to the side as Viola worked on a particularly hard knot. "Oh _god_ that feels _good_!"

"You know, I read in Vogue that David Beckham _lives_ on massages." Kelly offered up. "Sebastian, when you're finished with Mel-Mel can you give _me_ a backrub?"

"Sure." Viola nodded to keep the peace. "But you know, I'm nothing compared to the guys at Hair Heaven. They have these nice massage rooms where they lay you out naked on these comfortable tables and lay a towel over the 'naughty bits'" she chuckled at Paul's favorite way of calling _those_ parts "and rub oil all over your body while you listen to soothing oriental music…"

"Oh _god_…" Melody moaned louder, eyes closed, catching the attention of more students.

Viola, suddenly realizing that her description of the place could also be seen as seduction in verbal form, decided it was best for her to just shut up and continue with the backrub.

"_Dude_." Someone to her behind her whispered. "_If I'd known chicks digged those weird kind of guys I'd have--."_

"Sebastian!"

Jerking away from Melody and towards the sound of that voice, Viola came face to face with a disgruntled Olivia Lennox. "'_Livie_!" She cried out, remembering to keep her smile friendly but neutral at the same time. "How's the hangover?"

The blonde blushed at the spontaneous pet name. "I—my head is _killing_ me actually."

"Hang over?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow at Olivia in distaste. "_You_ were at the party at Cornwall with _Sebastian_?"

Melody turned from where she was sitting with Sebastian. "Excuse me?" She snapped. "Say it isn't so."

Olivia opened her mouth to snap right back at them.

Viola quickly stood up. "Now, now, pretty ladies, don't frown—you'll get premature wrinkles." That shut up the cheerleaders immediately. "And _yes_, Livie—_Olivia_—and I met up at the party. Just like I'm sure you two met up with a lot of guys last night here in Illyria."

The cheerleaders frowned darker, but kept their peace.

She turned to Olivia. "You know, I'm sure Duke must have something for hangovers. I would ask him for one myself—but I've been way too busy today. Haven't seen him since I woke up actually."

_ Yes, remember, you're supposed to be hooking Olivia and Duke together. Kisses be damned. You gave your word, and Duke kept his—you're first stringer aren't you? So, you're helping him with Olivia!_

Olivia smiled. "I got some thing from Maria, don't worry."

"Oh." Viola was at a loss for words.

Thankfully, Kelly wasn't. Turning to Viola, she smiled prettily. "Well, Mel-Mel and I have cheerleading practice, so we have to go now."

"Yeah." Melody stood, both girls flanking Viola on each side, each grabbing hold of part of her shirt teasingly. "Remember to call your place for that appointment." She leaned forwards and planted a kiss on a blushing Viola's cheek.

"And remember, you owe me a backrub." Kelly interjected, kissing Viola's other cheek. "Come over to Mel-Mel's and my dorm any night. I'm sure I can find some massage oil and oriental music. I'll even strip for you."

Viola gulped loudly.

The girls giggled and after giving Olivia _another_ glare, sauntered off towards the field to practice.

"Appointment?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to the beauty salon together." Viola replied weakly with a shrug.

"_Ookay_." The blonde shook her head before motioning towards Viola's untouched tray of food. "On a diet as well?"

"Nah." Blushing darkly, Viola sat down and took a large bite out of her apple just for the heck of it, speaking through her chews. "I just didn't get the chance to sit down before those two accosted me."

Giggling at the appropriate wording for Melody and Kelly's actions, Olivia sat down as well. "So…"

"So…" Viola echoed.

"Do you remember anything of what happened last night?" Olivia suddenly asked, blushing darkly. "Because, I don't remember much. Did I do anything stupid? Embarrass myself or something?"

_ Thank you God!_ Viola could just _hear_ the Angels singing the Hallelujah chorus somewhere up yonder._ You're finally giving me a break!_

Schooling her features to pure innocence, she blinked. "Well, I can't remember much really. I think it's the alcohol. The last thing I remember was making out with Helen in the game last night and from there everything is real blurry."

"Oh." There was an odd sound in her voice, and when Olivia looked up she was smiling…_forcefully_?

Just then Viola noticed something out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Duke watching them, face a blank slate. She winced. From what she knew of Duke, his face being blank was _never _a good sign.

"Yo, Duke my man!" She called out a little too loud, gathering the attention of the whole mess hall again. Wincing slightly, she returned to pretending to be the boisterous Sebastian everyone had come to expect. "Olivia and I were just talking about you!" _Yes, make him realize that you're still trying to hook them up. Maybe he won't totally kick your ASS if he realizes that the deal hasn't changed._ "You have something for a hangover? Olivia's suffering from it badly."

Instead of smiling boyishly, rubbing the back of his head, and saying he'd get his 'miracle hangover cure' he'd bragged about some days later, Duke only scowled.

_ Oh SHIT._ Viola was starting to get hysterical. _He's still pissed! I'm getting my ass kicked. SOOOO kicked!_

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "_And_ we were talking about the party last night."

Duke's scowl turned nearly feral.

"And how _neither of us remember what happened_." Viola was grasping at straws, and when she saw Duke's eyebrows rise in surprise, she thanked every deity she knew and continued on that line, hoping that this was what would keep the bigger, buffer guy from hurting her. "All I remember is going at it with Helen and then from there I don't really remember anything."

Duke was silent as he stood there in front of them, holding his books against him awkwardly. "So…" He said after a long period of uncomfortable silence. "You two don't remember _anything_?"

"It would seem so." Olivia muttered bitterly.

"Why?" Viola asked with the most innocent expression she could muster. "Did something interesting happen? Or embarrassing?" She pretended to look mortified. "Dude, I've been known to be a spaz when I'm drunk…my sis won't go to parties with me out of fear of how I'll embarrass her." Which was true since the _real_ Sebastian was a complete idiot when drunk.

"No—_no_." Duke shook his head rapidly, blushing slightly. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened, man. We all just played some games and then Olivia collapsed and we came back here. That's all. Yep. That's all that happened. Everything."

Viola raised her eyebrow. Duke had just uttered a purely 'Sebastian' babble…something she did whenever she let something slip, or nearly slipped some information when caught off guard.

Olivia didn't seem to notice this, because she was busy pouting darkly for some reason or the other.

The silence that fell over them was pure awkwardness. "Sooo, Duke, you came over to get me?"

"Huh? Me? Get you? _Me_?" Was Duke _blushing_?

Viola raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his weird behavior, then again, whenever he was around Olivia he acted like a total spaz. "Yeah. You know. For our uno-a-uno practice? I know I made it to first stringer, but I still wanna try and get that stupid twirl and kick thingy you were trying to teach me."

"Uno-a-uno…" Duke gulped, beginning to sweat.

"Dude, I think you should go see the school nurse." Viola replied, getting up and placing a hand on Duke's sweaty forehead, concentrating on trying to figure out if he had a fever, and never realizing how he gulped loudly and jumped at her touch. "You might have a fever—but then again—my hands are always cold."

"Oh _god_, your hair looks awful."

Jumping, Viola nearly reached for her phone at that voice, but realizing that it was coming from behind her, she turned and blinked, surprised to see the handsome, stylishly dressed man standing behind her. "_Paul_?"

He waved off her greeting, picking up a lock of her hair and shaking his head in horror as he rubbed it between the pads of his thumb and finger, feeling the texture. "How could you do this to your hair? When was the last time you washed it? Honestly, what has it ever done to you to deserve this treatment?"

Smirking at his overly dramatic expression, Viola turned to her friends. "Duke, Olivia, I want you to meet my best friend from Cornwall, Paul."

Duke nodded silently.

Olivia smiled. "Hello."

Paul allowed his eyes to roam over the petite blonde, and he smiled. "Now _she_ knows how to take care of her hair." He said as a reproach to Viola, rounding on her once more.

"Yeah, yeah, you know I let you deal with that." She shook that off. "So, what're doing here?"

"I haven't been here since I dropped you off your first day." Paul announced breezily, looking around at the guys in the mess hall. "Wanted to see how you're doing, and I can see by the looks of your hair that I was sent as an angel of mercy to save your hair from your severe neglect."

"Talking about hair and all that..." Viola turned to Paul, forgetting Olivia and Duke, who were listening in interest to this other side of 'Sebastian' that they hadn't known existed. "Melody and Kelly, two cheerleaders from here, want to book an appointment with you to have their hair done---and Kelly said something about getting her nails done as well."

Paul smiled a genuine Colgate Smile, his perfectly straight and white teeth nearly blinding as they reflected the light in the room. "Cheerleaders huh? You've been busy I see." He nudged a blushing Viola teasingly, surprising himself when that earned him a dark glare from both Olivia and Duke. The man raised an eyebrow at the obviously oblivious Viola. _Hmmm…interesting development_.

"Don't be stupid man." Viola grumbled.

He smirked. "Of course not, I know what your _true _type is." The handsome man sneaked a glance at the two blondes behind them, who were doing their best to not look like they were desperate for him to continue. _Oh V, I bet you have no idea about this. You innocent, naïve bird you_.

"Yes, yes, whatever." Viola shrugged that off and then turned to Duke and Olivia. "Well, I'll see you two later. I'm going to show Paul around."

Without letting them speak, she turned and ushered Paul away, rolling her eyes at him as he got a good eyeful of the men-candy in the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Olivia)

_ What did he mean when he said that he knew Sebastian's 'true' type_?

Biting the tip of her pencil, ignoring Malcolm's attempts to get her attention, Olivia watched the back of Sebastian's head in English once more. Eunice was sick that day and so there Sebastian sat alone, looking like a handsome prince in slacks, facing the Dragon of their teacher all alone.

_ He's so handsome_.

A sigh escaped her lips as she continued to watch him.

_ How is it that he could forget how we made out last night?_ She whined to herself, pouting royally. She'd never been so fully kissed—she'd never cum with such ferocity—and he couldn't remember! _It's not fair! How do I always take one step forwards and two steps backwards with him?_

That kiss had only proven to her that Sebastian Hastings was _the one_. No one else had _ever_ made her feel that way with just the touch of his lips, and she knew that no matter _what_ she was going to have him. _No matter WHAT his "TRUE" type is_. Her eyes hardened in determination.

Sebastian Hastings mightn't remember what transpired between them last night, mightn't realize the monumental happening had occurred, but she didn't care. _She_ remembered, she _knew_ that no matter _what_ Sebastian's secret was, she was going to make him hers and only hers.

_ It's only a matter of time_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Duke)

"Dude, I've been thinking it out." Sebastian appeared from out of nowhere after class and flung his arm around Duke, causing the taller boy to stiffen immediately. "You and Olivia are _really_ different, you know? That's a problem." He continued speaking, ignoring his nearly ridiculous popularity as all the girls giggled and waved at him as they walked down the hallway. "We need to find some common points and work on those."

How to tell Sebastian that he wasn't so interested in Olivia anymore without raising suspicions?

"And I remembered something about last night."

Duke went cold all over. This was it. Sebastian had remembered their kiss.

"You and Olivia kissed, didn't you?"

Duke didn't realize that he'd breathed out a breath of relief. "Yeah."

"_So_…?" Sebastian rolled his hand as they continued on, removing his arm from around Duke. "Come on Dude, this was your dream, right? Kissing Olivia? So how did it go? Were there any sparks? Fireworks?"

_ With you? Yeah_. "Uh, we kissed man. That's all."

"That's _all_?" Sebastian was frowning. "Dude. You've been dying to kiss her for years and now that you _have_ you describe it as 'that's all'?"

_ Shit_! He was getting suspicious! "Dude, we were both drunk. I don't think that--."

"Oh, I get it." Sebastian cut in. "Alcohol inhibits, makes people clumsy and do stuff they normally wouldn't."

_ You have NO idea_. Duke gulped, getting momentarily lost in the memory of the kiss that'd brought on his current confusing situation.

"So what you need is a sober kiss."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"We'll go on a double date man! It's perfect!" Sebastian grinned broadly. "You, me, Olivia and whoever will go out with me."

Duke raised an eyebrow. Given the fact that all the girls seemed to be drooling after Sebastian he doubted the shorter boy would have any problem finding a date.

"I'm a genius!" Sebastian smirked, pounding his puffed chest with his closed fist in pride. "I'll get us a reservation for a nice romantic restaurant, then we'll see a movie, then we'll go out dancing before calling it a night!" He snickered mischievously as he elbowed Duke in he ribs. "Who knows? You might get to see the inside of Olivia's room!"

Duke knew that there was a time for everything, and that this was _definitely_ not the time for the question that'd been bugging him ever since that morning, but he blurted it out rapidly before he even knew what was coming out of his mouth. "What did your friend mean when he said that he knew your _true_ type?"

Did Sebastian like guys?

Sebastian froze and turned to look at Duke with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression. "Paul? Well, uh?" He cleared his throat and looked away, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Yes, well, yeah, ahuh, you see, Paul…" He was looking around him frantically, waving at a couple of girls that had caught his eye and giggled at him. "Paul's known me forever and likes to think that he knows my type. That's all."

"What _is_ your type?"

"Um…" Sebastian waved at yet _another_ girl. "I like someone who is smart, has a good personality, great sense of humor, takes chances on what is important for that person…and looks would be a bonus." He winked at someone. "Hey pretty mama."

"Hey Sebastian!" The nameless girl giggled irritatingly.

"Maybe I'll ask _her_ to the double date." Sebastian commented thoughtfully.

"Look, man," Duke began, trying to find a way out of this and get Sebastian's mind off of asking the girl out all at the same time. "I don't think--."

"Sebastian Hastings!" a voice screeched behind him.

Sebastian went as white as a sheet of paper.

Duke frowned, wondering who could have that affect on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Viola)

She couldn't get away. Before she could run away she felt a hand on her shoulder that twirled her around, and she came face to face with her worst nightmare.

Monique.

Viola closed her eyes. This was it. Monique would _definitely_ see the difference between her brother and her and would tell the whole world.

She was _so_ screwed.

"Closing your eyes won't make me go away Sebastian Hastings!" Monique growled. "You and I have to talk!"

Viola opened her eyes in surprise and then confusion. Monique was right in her face. Couldn't she tell that she wasn't Sebastian?

"And I'd _prefer_ if it wasn't in front of all of these _losers_." Monique sneered at those around them before coming closer to Viola and smiling seductively in her face, playing with the string of her jacket. "_Please_?"

Viola blinked.

Then blinked again.

Monique didn't recognize her!

"Uh—umm." She deepened her voice more than necessary. "Duke, uh, this is my ex girlfriend, Monique. Monique, this is my best friend, Duke Orsino."

Duke nodded tersely at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "The 'ex' is being worked on." Turning back to Viola she smiled. "Let's go to your dorm room and _talk_ things over?" Somehow, the way she said _talk_ made it sound as if they were going to do anything _but_ that. "I want you back Sebastian. And I know you realize your mistake in dumping me and want me back too."

_ She's as bad as Justin_. Viola thought. She frowned when she remembered Duke's near refusal for the double date. Why would he do that? Did he think that she liked Olivia?

Well, it wouldn't be too far from the truth considering that she _was_ attracted to the pretty blonde.

And if she _was_ to be truthful, Viola's growing attraction for _him_ wasn't a small matter either.

_ I have to make him think otherwise. Duke has been in love with Olivia since __forever__, and I'm a girl, and Sebastian is going to take back his life anyway. And Sebastian seems to like Monique for some reason. So maybe I'll be doing them both a favor. I'll help Duke get his girl and keep Monique content for Sebastian when he returns._

She'd be sure to get _some_ karmic reward if she did this.

So assuming her best smile, she surprised them all by placing her arm around Monique's waist. "You know what? Maybe you're right and we should give it another shot."

Monique smiled brightly at her. "I knew you would say that."

"So, why don't you and I go on a double date with Duke and Olivia?"

"We haven't even talked to Olivia about--." Duke's voice was rough and tense for some reason, and a muscle in his jaw was jumping as he glared at them.

"Don't sweat it big guy." Viola clapped him on the back. "Leave it all in my hands."

For some reason Duke suddenly blushed and refused to look at her.

----------------------------

"_What_?!?!?!?!?!" Olivia cried out during science.

Viola raised and eyebrow. She hadn't thought the blonde would react so strongly to the question. She'd randomly announced, during another dissection, that her recently ex girlfriend and her had decided to try and patch their relationship back up and she'd asked Olivia if she'd wanted to double with Duke on a date.

"Why are you two getting back together?" The blonde asked, eyes wide. "I mean, didn't you say that things were _completely_ over between you two?"

"Yeah, but Monique has really shown some effort into wanting this relationship to work." Viola announced, trying to keep her eyes off of the dissected frog. "I mean, she's come here how many times now?"

"So just because she's stalking you in Illyria you're taking her back?"

"No." Viola really didn't see what the fuss was all about. She decided to use the phrase the _real _Sebastian had used when she herself had asked _why _he would go out with Monique. "Moni mightn't be the nicest person that I know, but she _does_ make up for it to me in other ways." Viola even tried the cheap smile, wondering if she'd pulled it off.

For some reason Olivia looked pissed. Maybe she thought Viola or "Sebastian" only saw women as sex tools.

"Sex isn't _everything_ Sebastian." She nearly hissed, folding her arms over her chest. "And anyway, you could get it from someone much nicer than _her_. Someone who loves you for you." She started to blush and wouldn't meet Viola's curious gaze. "Someone like---."

Thankfully Viola had finally changed her ring tone so when her cellular interrupted whatever it was that Olivia was about to say, it was "Pushing me Away" and not "I'm a Barbie Girl". "Hello?"

"Hey baby!" A chirpy voice said on the other side of the line.

Viola forced happiness on her face and in her voice. When Monique had announced that "Sebastian" wasn't picking up his phone anymore, she'd been forced to say that she'd gotten a new phone and gave Monique _her_ number so she wouldn't get suspicious. "Moni, _baby_" (that _was_ what her brother called her, right?) "you got back to Cornwall already?"

Olivia tensed.

"Just getting there." Monique replied. "_So_…what were you doing?"

"I was talking to Olivia about our double date."

"I wanted some time with just the two of us." Monique's pout was audible. "We need time _alone_."

"And we'll have some time alone." Viola promised, wondering how long she could drag this out until the _real_ Sebastian came back and could be 'alone' with the blonde.

"But _Sebastian_!"

"_Monique_." Viola grounded out, annoyed and frustrated with the whole situation. "I said we're going to have some time alone and we _will_ have some time alone. But right now I want to go on the double date with Duke and Olivia. So stop whining because you're _not_ getting your way this time in our relationship." She decided that she'd have to stand up for her brother. "If I want to see a war movie, we'll see a war movie, if I want to play soccer—or my guitar—I will, and when I want to get you alone and do _whatever_ to and with you that I want to do, I damn well will. Do you get that?"

There was a pause. "You've never talked to me like that before."

"Yes, well, get used to it."

There was a throaty giggle. "No problem boss. I _love _this new aggressive side to you."

Viola blinked, surprised; who would have guessed that bossy, controlling Monique liked to be ordered about? "Um, yes, well, speak to you later baby."

"Bye." She hung up.

The brunette turned to Olivia, who for some reason, was flushed. "So, you coming with us?"

"Definitely." She replied in a strange tone.

Viola didn't know why, but something about the glint in those baby blue eyes worried her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Review? Huh? Please? What should happen during the double date?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

_ I want to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter. It took me a little to decide what I wanted to write in this chapter (had a lot of alternatives to chose from in what Olivia was going to do, and how to put the Duke/Viola scene) and hopefully you all will like the one I decided to go with._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Olivia)

She didn't know how much longer she could take seeing that, that, that _slut_ clinging onto Sebastian.

Dinner had been horrible. While Olivia praised Sebastian for his taste in restaurants, the food had tasted sour in her mouth as she'd been forced to bear and smile as Monica dominated the conversation talking about herself, her relationship with Sebastian, and slipping in innuendos about their sex life.

The only thing that made Olivia feel better was that she hadn't had to fend off the advances of her date, Duke Orsino. That'd been a surprise in itself, since Sebastian had hinted more than once that Duke was 'crazy' about her—and Duke's behavior in the past had only proven it. Thankfully it would seem that his infatuation with her had ended.

If only she could know _what_ had happened—so she could get Malcolm to do the same thing. That way she'd have killed two birds with one stone and have all the time she needed to make Sebastian Hastings all and completely hers.

Duke, though, seemed as ticked off with Sebastian and Monique as she was, and Olivia couldn't help but wonder if Duke liked Monique. It would make a lot of sense…especially since he looked absolutely jealous when Monique trailed a kiss down from Sebastian's jaw to his neck.

_ Hmmm. Maybe I can do something and hook THEM up, so that way Sebastian is alone—and in need of consolation. But for right now, I have to start Operation: Destroy the Cow._

Watching as Monique got up to go the ladies room to 'freshen up', Olivia discreetly reached for her bag and pulled out a small tablet container. With her blue eyes on Sebastian and Duke (who were engrossed in a conversation about one of their soccer team's rivals) she unscrewed the top and dropped four tablets into Monique's glass, watching as they fizzed and evaporated into the drink.

Since the boys were still deep in conversation over the strategies they would be using to defeat the rival team, Olivia screwed back on the lid and managed a quick look at the words on the container.

_** Having Problems 'Going Out' Regularly? END YOUR CONSTIPATION WITH FLUSH-EX! Just take two pills and in LESS than an HOUR you will be best friends with your toilet! Guaranteed!**_

Assuming her most innocent expression (which was hard considering she wanted to rub her palms together and belt out a maniacal laugh) Olivia continued to eat, biting her inner lip to keep the laughter at bay when Monique returned and downed the glass of drink.

Somehow dinner was better after that.

_ Can't wait to see if those tablets really work as fast as they say they should._

The thought made her smile as they finished eating and went to the cinema two blocks down. She was silent, as she'd been throughout most of the date so far, and listened to Duke and Sebastian argue good-naturedly over what movie they were going to see. Monique, thankfully, had seen a couple of her friends and had sauntered over to say hello, so Olivia was allowed to bask in Sebastian's presence without the annoying girl interrupting or ruining the view.

The shorter boy chuckled and shook his head at something Duke said, and Olivia sighed as she watched his silky hair fall into his face. His blue eyes met hers and he smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Olivia, what do _you_ want to watch? _Just Die Already_ or _Night of the Living Bed_?"

"Living _bed_?" Olivia made a face.

"Don't ask me, that's _Duke's_ choice." Sebastian snorted, and then gave a yelp and laughed when Duke hit him over the back of his head. "Hey!"

"I'll have you know that it's a _really_ funny movie." Duke chuckled, his face bright with laughter as he swung at Sebastian once more when the younger boy made a taunting comment—this time missing him when Sebastian dodged the blow and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You two are _so_ immature." Monique rolled her eyes in disgust as she returned.

Olivia bit the inside of her mouth to keep from snapping at the girl. _She_ had actually thought their actions cute. The light blonde understood that Sebastian and Duke were inseparable, best friends, and she enjoyed when they spent time together because the older boy obviously made Sebastian happy—and while Olivia wanted Sebastian all to herself, she could share him with Duke because whatever made Sebastian happy made her happy.

Of course, she couldn't share Sebastian with another _girl_…

…Thus her plan to get rid of the Cow—which was about to enter phase two.

"We'll watch your movie Duke, but only to mock at you and your tastes afterwards." Sebastian teased, placing an arm around Monique's waist and turning to go get their tickets.

Once they all had their tickets they entered the dark room to find their seats. Olivia followed Duke and the others, frowning when there weren't four seats together. She didn't want to leave Sebastian and Monique together in the darkness, and apparently neither did a scowling Duke, but there was no choice, so they went to sit in a space with three seats and watched Monique and Sebastian going to sit on two seats in the row in front of them.

Ten minutes into the movie and Olivia was digging her perfectly manicured fingers into the armrest. Monique was pressed up against Sebastian, with her head leaning against his shoulder and her arm around his chest as they watched the movie, and she whispered something to him that had him chuckling.

_ Don't explode, don't explode._

Suddenly Monique stiffened and sat up straight.

Olivia's smile began to appear.

The other girl moved uncomfortably in the seat, and then whispered something to Sebastian before getting up and hurrying back towards the door in her stilettos.

Olivia's smile was full blown.

_ Thank YOU Flux-Ex!_

Looking around, making sure that Duke's and everyone else's attention was on the screen, she leaned forwards with the pretense of reaching for her bag, and slipping her hands around the armrest, she drained her drink all over Monique's seat, drenching it in her coca cola.

_ Let's see her sitting next to him __now_.

Leaning back with a self-satisfied expression on her face, Olivia could have _sworn_ she saw Duke smile at her knowingly, but she shook that off. Duke obviously liked Monique, so he wouldn't like—much less _approve_—of her behavior towards her.

A couple of minutes later, Monique returned, walking weirdly, and gave Sebastian a smile before sitting down to an audible _splash_.

Duke choked on his drink.

Olivia frowned.

Was he _snorting_?

Monique shot straight up, earning her angered shouts from those behind her to sit. "Shut _up_ losers!" She screeched before telling an oblivious Sebastian something. Without giving him any time to answer, she ran out of the cinema.

Sebastian turned and watched her with a frown on his face before getting up and coming to sit on the seat next to theirs. "I don't know what just happened. One minute she just had to go to the bathroom for a sec and the next she said she had to leave."

Duke sent a look in Olivia's direction before smiling at Sebastian, who sat on her other side. "You know girls."

"More than you would ever know." Sebastian mumbled darkly to himself, leaning back in the seat.

A couple of girls cried out at something happening on the screen.

Sebastian leaned forwards once more and smirked at Duke. "Dude—just for the record—your movie sucks."

Duke made a face at him.

Olivia giggled.

Sebastian smiled at both of them and leaned back on the seat, shoving his hand into the large container of buttery popcorn on Olivia's lap and pulling out a handful, stuffing it into his mouth as those blue eyes trained to the screen, going wide at the sight of a monstrous bed trying to choke some booby blonde with its sheets.

Olivia was so happy sitting next to Sebastian that she didn't even notice Duke resting his arm around the back of her chair.

Or that the gesture wasn't meant to allow him to be nearer to _her_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Duke)

Sitting on the table in the corner, Duke scowled at the drink in his hand. When _Night of the Living Bed_ (which he had to admit _was_ terrible) finished he'd been happy thinking that since Olivia had gotten rid of the _annoying_ Monique they could just go back to their dorms so he and Sebastian could have some one-on-one, but Olivia wouldn't hear of it.

And now Duke was forced to sit alone in the dark building, watching Sebastian and Olivia dancing in the middle of the throng of people giving themselves to the music.

Olivia was going to be a problem.

Downing the liquid, his scowl grew.

Did Sebastian really _like_ her?

_ But he was trying to set ME up with her, and I don't think he'd do that if he liked her. Plus, he's with that irritating blonde anyway._

Duke's frown darkened.

_ What exactly does he see in Monique anyway_?

Pausing as he realized that he was _jealous_, Duke leaned back in the seat, eyes wide. This wasn't good. He was letting his _curiosity_ towards Sebastian lead him astray. He _wasn't_ gay. No. There was _no_ way that he could be gay.

No.

No way.

Never.

_ Still_, he _had_ wanted to hurt Monique throughout the whole dinner.

_ Because she's full of herself and Sebastian deserves someone better._

Trying desperately to convince him of that fact Duke flagged down one of the skimpy waitresses and ordered another drink before returning his attention to the dance floor, surprised to find Olivia and Sebastian making their way back to the table.

"Hey bro. Brought your date back." Sebastian plopped down on a seat and stole the drink the waitress brought for Duke, downing it before wincing, grabbing at his throat desperately. "Dude. How can you _drink_ that?!?" He whined.

Duke shook his head. Now he was imagining Sebastian's voice sounding like a _girl's_? What was _wrong_ with him?

"Sebastian, let's dance some more!" Olivia grabbed his arm and shook it playfully. "_Please_!"

Duke ordered yet _another_ drink.

Sebastian noticed this and frowned. "Nah, you dance with Duke, you're _his_ date anyways." He plastered a smile onto his face that was obviously fake. "I should call Mon anyway and see if she's fine."

Olivia's expression darkened.

As did Duke's.

Sebastian seemed oblivious as he got up and pulled them out of their seats. "Go and get crazy!" He gave them another push before plonking back down on his seat and pulling out his phone.

Duke was silent as he followed Olivia out onto the dance floor. Anyone could see that he was _not_ the one she wanted to be spending time with, and since he reciprocated the feeling he didn't feel insulted in the least.

Still, as they danced somewhat reluctantly, he felt that slight attraction. He guessed there would always be an attraction to Olivia, she was beautiful and he'd been infatuated with her for too many years for it to disappear after one kiss with Sebastian.

"So," Olivia finally spoke. "What do you think about Monique?"

Duke raised an eyebrow at the question. He _knew_ what _Olivia_ thought of Monique—he'd seen her pour the drink on the girl's seat while she was out in the bathroom—but he wondered where she was getting to with this question. "She's pretty."

"Agh." Olivia groaned. "What _is_ it with guys and _looks_? I mean, Sebastian could do _way_ better than _her_."

He agreed, silently. "Well, they have history, and he really wants to make it work."

Olivia's jaw was tense, as was her body, making her dancing seem mechanical. "They broke up the first time for a reason."

"Yeah, I was there when it happened." He chuckled, remembering the big scandal at Cesario's.

"So was I." She didn't seem amused at all. "I mean, why waste time on something that obviously won't work?"

"Maybe the sex is good?" He couldn't believe he was _saying_ all these things! Usually he couldn't speak to girls—especially pretty ones—and here he was saying these _things_ to Olivia.

Her jaw grew even tenser. "You think he's into that? Emotionless sex?"

He wondered if she'd lose interest in Sebastian if he _was_ only interested in good sex. "Maybe. We are friends but I haven't really ever asked him about that."

She looked troubled.

Duke nearly smirked.

"Nah, she's not his type so the sex can't be that good. She's too skinny." Olivia shook her head. "And I heard Sebastian say once that he liked athletic bodies anyway. That's why all his other girlfriends were into some sort of sports." She suddenly paled. "Do you think that that is what his friend meant when he said he knew what his _true_ type was? Sporty people? That's why he wouldn't be interested in the cheerleaders."

Duke thought that over.

_ Interesting_.

Chancing a look in the direction of the tables, Duke blushed when he realized that Sebastian was watching them. The tall athlete was glad that the night club was dark, that way Olivia couldn't see how pink his cheeks were---she might get the wrong idea---or realize who he was looking at and get the _right_ idea.

Sebastian noticed him, straightened rapidly, giving a large wave, before flipping open the lid of his cellular and dialing, obviously calling _Monique_. He smiled and began to speak.

A waitress arrived with a drink and gave it to the sitting boy, who looked up at her with a frown and shook his head. The leggy redhead pointed to a table two tables down, where three girls giggled and waved at him.

Sebastian looked surprised, even from this distance Duke could see his eyes widen, and the shorter boy shakily gave a shy wave back---surprising Duke because Sebastian was always so outgoing and _loud_.

The boy looked _uncomfortable_ with the attention the girls were giving him, and returned to the conversation he was having on the phone.

Olivia growled, proving that she had noticed what was happening.

They continued to dance until the song ended, and then both eagerly turned and returned back to the table. By the time they'd gotten there Sebastian was laughing at whomever he was talking to.

"Are you joking?" He laughed, back to them. "I would have loved to have seen that bikini! _And_ Gucci shoes that matched? Are you sure?"

Olivia smirked.

Duke was lost.

"No way, and she got them at _that price_?!?!" As if feeling them behind him, Sebastian twirled around, face pale, before sputtering on the phone, voice going deeper. "Y-Y-Yeah, great game last night, I agree. The Red Socks played a great game, yeah, right. Ahuh. I gotta go bro." Flipping his cell closed, Sebastian gave them an innocent yet terrified look. "Hey you two---finished dancing already?"

Olivia nodded, going to sit next to him.

Duke took the seat on the other side of Sebastian.

There was an awkward silence before Sebastian yawned exaggeratingly. "You know what? I'm tired so I'm going to get a taxi and go back to Illyria." He got up. "You two stay and enjoy."

"No!" Both Duke and Olivia stood up like a blur and blurted that one word out _way_ too quickly.

Sebastian frowned at them, suspicion tinting his blue eyes bluer.

Olivia nervously pulled a strand of pale blonde hair behind her hair. "I-I-I have to study and I'm tired as well."

"Y-Yeah." Duke nodded, running a hand through his sandy hair. "We have practice early tomorrow, remember?"

Sebastian looked at them with a frown. "Another hour won't kill you two."

"We'll all share the taxi fare!" Olivia smiled up innocently at him. "We don't want you to go just because you feel like the third wheel."

Duke snorted at her, rolling his eyes. How was it that Sebastian was oblivious to her interest? How could _he_ have been oblivious to the fact that she'd always liked Sebastian and not himself?

And why didn't it bother him?

_ You are not gay. You are NOT gay!_

"Well, I can't ruin your fun, now, can I?" Sebastian sighed, sitting back down and waved the leggy redhead over again. "How about some drinks?"

She smirked at him. "Sure, no problem handsome."

Sebastian blushed and thanked her.

Olivia glared at the waitress.

Duke sighed as the blonde glared at the girls checking Sebastian out, and Sebastian took the drinks from the waitress.

The older, taller boy shook his head and accepted the drink Sebastian passed him. One more drink couldn't hurt him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Viola)

She'd never seen Duke _drink_ so _much_.

"You know I love you, bro, right?" Duke slurred for the hundredth time as they stumbled up the last flight of stairs. Olivia had offered to help her take Duke to their dorm, but Viola didn't think that letting the girl Duke liked see him in this embarrassing situation would help him win her at all, so she declined the offer—despite the fact that he was leaning all of his weight on her and he weighed a _ton_.

"Yeah, yeah, up we go—great." Considering that he was sloshed and most probably wouldn't remember anything of what had happened tonight, Viola spoke to him in her normal voice.

He'd vomited twice after they'd left the taxi from motion sickness coupled with the _unbelievable_ amount of alcohol he'd drunk, so instead of taking them to their dorm room Viola headed them towards the bathrooms.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, didleydidley, there they are a standing in a row—row—row—row--." Duke sang horribly out of tune as they entered the empty bathroom and she somehow got him into one of the stalls before he sunk to the ground, chanting: "Big ones, small ones--."

Giggling at how adorable he looked and how ridiculous he sounded, Viola shook her head and bent to her knees, wondering what to do with him. Sure, he needed a bath and needed to get out of those clothes, but that would mean that she'd have to undress him, and bathe him—while he was _undressed_.

Gulping, Viola frowned. He would kill her if he remembered this tomorrow, so she decided to test his level of drunkenness. "Duke? Bro? Who am I?"

Duke stopped singing and looked up at her, eyes going wide. "Santa!"

Shaking her head, dimpling, Viola decided that he wouldn't remember this. Her fingers trembled and she cleared her throat nervously, but after telling herself a _million_ times that there was no way that he'd remember this, she pulled his shirt off of his head.

"You know, you shouldn't have drunk so much if you knew you'd get _this _drunk." She chastised, more to keep her mind off of what she was doing than anything else.

"Bah-humbug." He muttered.

Laughing, Viola unbuckled his pants and paused over his zipper, fingers clutching the silver contraption, gulping as she slowly pulled it down. "I—I need your help Duke, can you help me take off your pants?" Her eyes went wide when a bulge began to grow in said pants when those words left her mouth, and she gulped loudly.

Duke was silent as he watched her, placing his palms down on the floor before using them to lift the bottom half of his body.

Refusing to meet his gaze, cheeks burning, Viola pulled down the jeans, deciding to leave his boxers on. "Thanks." Getting up, she turned on the faucet and Duke gave a yelp when the warm water fell unexpectedly down on him.

Grabbing a bar of soap, Viola bent down once more, the cascade of warm water running over her. She'd done this for her brother whenever he'd get drunk and come home stinking of his own piss and vomit. But this was different, bathing _Duke_ was different.

Crouching in front of him, she lathered his body with the sweet-smelling soap, concentrating on getting the smell of vomit off of him. The way his muscles rippled under her soft ministrations fascinated her, and she ran a finger down his six pack experimentally, surprised at the feeling.

So enthused with her experimentation, Viola never noticed that Duke had stopped singing a long time ago, and that his gaze was somber, intense, and on her.

"You know," she commented as she lathered his hair and put down the bar of soap so she could massage his scalp. "The smell of vomit is so strong that it will keep your hair stink for days? I didn't believe that—but when my brother got drunk this one time he--."

Had he—had he _moaned_?

"Duke?" She frowned, stopping her ministrations on his hair. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Because if it does I can--."

A cry escaped Viola's lips as Duke's arms shot out, encircling her waist, pulling her against him. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing when he kept one around her securely and with the other he cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his. His kiss was deep and claiming, fogging out all reason.

Viola forgot that she was supposed to be her brother, and she leaned into him, taking the kiss deeper, whimpering when Duke pulled her down on his erection. She wasn't a virgin, she'd had sex before, but she'd never felt one that _hard_ before.

He was whispering words against her lips, but her head was buzzing, deafening her to his words. If she _had_ been paying attention, she'd have realized that he was hissing the word: "Mine" over and over again in between each searing kiss.

" DUDE! What reeks in here?" Toby's voice was heard asking.

Viola gasped and pulled back, suddenly remembering who she was pretending to be. She couldn't kiss Duke! He was obviously drunk! If he remembered this he'd remember kissing _Sebastian_, and that Sebastian had kissed back!

_ I'm screwed! I'm screwed!_

She yelped when Duke growled at her retreat and pulled her back, claiming her lips once more and keeping a possessive hold on her.

"I don't know." Andrew could be heard answering as they got closer. "But I think someone's bathing."

Viola struggled against Duke and her body's desire to just give into him and enjoy the pleasure he invoked, but Toby and Andrew were getting closer, and there was _NO WAY_ she was allowing them to catch Duke and her in this position.

Pinching Duke, she threw herself back when he let her go with a cry of pain. "Dammit bro! I'm only trying to help you!" She called out loudly, deepening her voice and hoping that she sounded convincing. "You reek of vomit and I'm not letting you in the room until you're clean—even if I have to do it myself!"

Duke glared at her, trying to make a grab for her, but she jumped back and out of his reach.

Hearing Toby and Andrew almost at the stall, her heart raced. "Just be thankful that Olivia left before you vomited!"

"Mine." He slurred.

Viola's heart stopped for a split second, but she didn't show it. "Y-Yes, of _course_ she's yours."

That only seemed to annoy him further. "Not _her_." His eyes bore into her, letting her know fully well what he was talking about.

_ He's drunk. He doesn't mean any of this._ Viola reminded herself, telling her heart to stop pounding so rapidly.

"Sebastian, bro?" Andrew asked as he and Toby entered the stall. They saw Duke and snickered. "Dude, you reek."

"He vomited, twice." Viola hurried to inform them, dripping wet. "Wanna finish bathing him? It's just getting too weird for me."

Toby snickered even more. "Having a gay moment?"

Viola glared at him and would have told him off if Duke hadn't slumped to the ground. She turned around and blinked when she heard him snoring. _He's---sleeping_. "Help me get him to his bed."

"The things we do for our captain." Toby sighed melodramatically as he and Andrew carefully walked over to said captain and wrapped him in a towel before picking him up.

Once back in the room, Viola let Toby and Andrew dry a snoring Duke before throwing him on the bed.

"Thanks dudes."

Andrew nodded. "Just tell me that he didn't get that pissed while Olivia was around."

"Yeah." Toby announced from the doorway. "I don't think he'd have made a good impression on the girl he's been crushing on for years if he had."

"What made him drink so much anyhow?" Andrew wanted to know. "He hardly ever drinks—and I've never seen him drunk before."

"Really?" Viola asked, surprised, wondering what had made him drink so much tonight of all nights.

"I've only seen him drink whenever he was bothered about something." Andrew offered up the information. "Was the date going bad?"

"No, I don't think so. My date bailed on me at during the movie, and I offered to leave him and Olivia alone, but neither wanted me to go---so I don't think _I_ am the reason he's like this."

"He didn't want to be left alone with _Olivia_?" Toby squeaked.

"And she didn't want to be left alone with _him_?" Andrew asked.

"That doesn't sound promising, Yoda." The handsome, dark boy frowned.

"Hey, hey, it was their first date---and I'm the only thing they have in common." Viola announced. "It's obvious that they'd cling to my presence because that way I could be a buffer, offer conversation, and keep the uncomfortable silences to a minimum."

Toby and Andrew thought about it then nodded their agreement that this could have been the case.

"Anyway, get to your rooms, I'm sleepy." Viola smiled friendly, watching as they left.

Once she was sure that they were gone, she snuck a peek at Duke before assuring herself that he was asleep. Stripping off her wet clothes, she unwound her 'breast wrap' (as Paul liked to call it) and sighed at the feeling of liberation.

Drying herself off with Duke's discarded towel, she reached for one of Sebastian's shirts and boxers, slipping them on and heading to bed, snuggling under the covers and closing her eyes, sleep consuming her at once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Monique)

Bottom sore, skirt _ruined_, Monique groaned as she trudged the now worn path from her bedroom to her bathroom. She couldn't get what had happened---had she gotten some weird kind of food poisoning? All night her stomach had been ringing up and she'd had to rush to her toilet because of the diarrhea.

_ I can't believe that my first date back with Sebastian—the New and DEFINITELY IMPROVED Sebastian—ends like this!_

Growling, she collapsed onto her bed, hands on her stomach.

Then again, she couldn't explain why no one else had gotten this 'food poisoning', and the coke soaking her seat when she got back was all too suspicious. It was as if someone had been trying to _sabotage_ her date.

The image of a sickeningly sweet looking girl with angelic innocent blue eyes smiling at Sebastian instead of her own date, flashed through Monique's mind.

Snarling as she realized _what_ had happened, Monique narrowed her eyes.

_ So she wants to fight dirty? Oh, I'm going to love this._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about a review, people? Share the love.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: Don't own, Viola, Duke or Olivia or anyone else of She's the Man. Don't own the songs "Without Me", "La Macarena" or "You Could Be Mine" either.**

** AN: I just realized that I haven't included Sebastian (the real one) as yet, I decided to add him into the plot of the story---changing it drastically from the movie. While the movie didn't have much of Sebastian—so I don't have much to go by about his personality—I'm basing hum off of someone I know and also how I would see Sebastian acting. So I hope you like the way I right him, and the wackiness that he will bring to his poor sister's life.**

** Since there was a Viola/Duke moment in the last chapter, there will be a slight Viola/Olivia moment in this one.**

_** IMPORTANT POLL AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! PELASE READ CAREFULLY AND VOTE!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** (Olivia)**

Looking up from her homework, Olivia tried not to wince.

Duke Orsino was walking up towards her.

"Hey Duke." She smiled half-heartedly, trying not to be rude or inviting at the same time. "What brings you to the library?" _Especially since you had no idea WHAT a library was until you became friends with Sebastian_.

"Sebastian."

Blinking, Olivia frowned. Had something happened to Sebastian? "What about him?"

There was a moment's silence before Duke spoke. "I think you should leave him alone."

She knew her eyes widened larger than possible when she heard that, but for the first time she wasn't worried about how she looked. "Excuse me?"

Usually Duke was a pile of blubbering idiocy around her, but now he was frowning darkly, completely composed. "Look, he's got the opening game coming up and not only is it going to be against Cromwell, our biggest rival, but talent scouts are going to be there. Monique is enough of a distraction without you in the equation."

Olivia was so surprised she couldn't speak for a moment. Why was Duke being this way? Didn't he like Monique? If so, shouldn't he _encourage_ her to try and take Sebastian away from the other girl---or was he so in love with Monique that he didn't want her hurt and would prefer to see her happy with Sebastian than heartbroken?

"Look, Duke---."

"No, Olivia, really." He cut in, a bit of his famous insecurities returning as he ran his hands over his head. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you have to leave Sebastian alone." He hurried on when she opened her mouth. "I know we're not friends or anything, but I'm asking you to do this nicely."

"_Why_?" She pressed, suddenly realizing that there was something going on that she had no idea about. Had Sebastian realized that she liked him and sent Duke to ask her to back off?

Her heart hurt slightly at the very thought.

"I can't---."

"_No_." She stood up, leaning her palms flat on the desk, ignoring the looks she was getting from those in the library. "Give me a good reason _why_ I shouldn't like him!"

He narrowed his eyes at her yet didn't say anything.

"Did he send you to tell me this?" She asked, thoughts a jumbled mess.

When Duke wouldn't answer, she glared at him for the first time since she'd known the boy, and pushed passed him, stomping out of the library. She could feel him hot at her heels, probably knowing where she was going and trying to stop her. Why, she couldn't understand.

But she _did _know that when she spoke to Sebastian Hastings either she was going to leave with a broken heart, or slap the shit out of Duke Orsino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** (Viola)**

Dressed in her soccer uniform, Viola Hastings was confused. Soccer ball under one arm, cell phone in her pocket, her mind was on Duke. Well, mostly, it was on their intense kiss last night (which she was sure he had no idea happened) and his nonchalant announcement this morning that he wasn't interested in Olivia Lennox anymore.

Viola couldn't get what had gone wrong between the two blondes. They'd even seemed to be getting along well enough during the end of the date---Olivia had even offered to help get him up to their dorm despite the fact that he was vomiting left and right!

So what the problem?

What had happened during the date to make Duke 'realize' that Olivia was 'a childhood infatuation' and that he'd 'outgrown' his attraction to her?

_ Guys. I might pretend to be one, but God help me if I ever understand their logic_.

Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts, and she brought it to her ear.

"Talk."

"Hey Vi!" The masculine voice on the other end cried out happily.

"Sebastian!" Eyes widening and looking around to make sure that no one had heard her slip; Viola cleared her throat and hurriedly stalked out to the field. "What's up? How's England?"

"Great!" Sebastian sounded excited and happy. "The group before us had to cancel at the last minute so we got to go on a day earlier and guess what? The Brits _love_ us!"

"Cool!" Viola was really happy for her brother. His music was his life, and he deserved to have his dreams come true.

"Yeah, so we did both days instead of just one, and we're building quite a following here." Her twin announced with a dreamy sigh. "There were some American talent artists and a couple of them want a meeting with us the moment we get back to the States."

"Oh my god."

"I know---crazy, isn't it?"

She could practically _hear_ his goofy grin. "You _do_ realize that when you become famous I have every right to sell your every embarrassing memory to People and Ok! Right?"

He chuckled. "Vi, you're such a doofus."

"Takes one to know one." She countered sagely, smile serene as she threw herself down on the grass.

"Yeah, well, I'm coming home earlier than I thought."

Viola shot up.

"Did Illyria buy the Mad Cow story or am I expelled from yet _another_ school?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Illyria _didn't_ buy the Mad Cow story because I didn't tell them it."

There was a pause. "And I'm not expelled?"

"Nah." She winced, hating where she knew this conversation would lead.

" I'm afraid to ask." Her twin announced slowly. "Vi, what did you do?"

"Sebastian!"

Viola winced and looked up at Kelly. Dammit, this was just her luck! "Uh, hey Kelly!"

"_Sebastian_?" The _real_ Sebastian squeaked.

"So, I was wondering," Kelly giggled, not realizing the shit she'd just gotten Viola into. "You want to come over tonight and give me that massage you promised?" Since it was Civi-Day she was dressed in a Baby-T and cut-off shorts.

Viola was momentarily distracted by the display of legs—which seemed to go on _forever_—but then she shook her head of them and smiled up at Kelly. "Sure, why not?"

She gave a little squeal. "See you tonight then, _Sebastian_." With that, the cheerleader hurried back to her friends and with a little wave, disappeared off of the field.

Viola gave a little sigh and waited for her twin to explode.

"_SEBASTIAN_?!?!?!"

She winced. "Um, well, look at the bright side? You have a great attendance record."

There was a chuckle on the other side, which surprised the crap out of her. "And _who_ am I supposed to be giving a massage to tonight?"

Wondering if this was good or not, Viola shifted uncomfortably on the grass. "Kelly, she's a cheerleader."

"Damn."

She waited for him to continue, but when he didn't she pressed on. "Uh, is that all you're going to say about it?"

"No." He assured her before asking. "How the hell did I get a _cheerleader_ asking me for a massage?"

Okay, so this was going _way_ better than she'd thought it would. "I don't know?"

Sebastian chuckled again before freezing. "Monique…?"

"We went out on a date last night." Viola assured her twin. "You two are still together, so don't worry."

"Wow, I was worried for a moment that you might have broken up with her or something. I know you don't like her, but thank you Vi for thinking of me."

She winced, remembering how she _had_ broken up with Monique. "Um, yeah, you're welcome."

"So, tell me why you couldn't come up with a convincing lie and instead pretended to be me."

"Well, you see, Cromwell got rid of their girl's football team---."

"Okay, don't need to hear any more." He interrupted. "I mightn't like soccer, but I _am_ your twin, so I know enough that Illyria is Cromwell's biggest rival." He chuckled. "You are a twisted little creature, Viola Hastings, and I am proud to call you my sister."

She laughed, never noticing Duke and Olivia storming angrily up towards her, freezing when they heard her next words. "I love you too, big boy." Looking down at her blunt fingernails, Viola frowned. "_So,_ when _are_ you coming back from jolly old England?"

There was a pause. "When is the first game?"

"In a couple of weeks."

There was a sigh. "I'm coming back in two days. I already have the ticket."

Viola's heart sank. All of that work---for _nothing_?

"C'mon Vi, I can _feel_ your pout all the way from here!" Sebastian whined, before announcing: "Anyway, who says me coming back has to interfere with your revenge?"

That brightened up Viola's day immediately. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I _have_ to pretend to be me—how weird is _that_?—a couple of days so that I can know who is who and everything---but why don't I spend some time at Monique's house and you continue to be me until the game, and then we switch back to normal?"

"You—you would do that for me?" Viola whispered.

"'Course!" Sebastian declared heartily. "You're my sister, I love you, despite how wacky you can be."

"I love you too, _Dorian_." She teased, knowing how he hated his second name. Whenever they'd get into a somewhat mushy moment she'd use 'Dorian' to get back to their natural, teasing banter.

"Ack!" He cried out. "Call me by my middle name again and I'll go straight to Illyria and the deal is off!"

"Don't be such a big baby." She laughed. "I happen to think that's a sexy name."

He hhhmphed. "Dorian is _not_ a sexy name."

"Yes it is, and you should know that. You're a big boy."

"Monique doesn't think it's sexy." Now _he_ sounded like he was pouting. He suddenly brightened. "So how _was_ the date with my girlfriend?"

"Why do you sound so excited when you ask that?" She asked, slightly fearing the answer.

"Oh come _on_ Vi, you _might_ be my sister and you _might_ have been dressed up like me, but I _am_ a growing boy." His voice was pure innocence—which warned her of perversion. "I can't help but get a 'lift' at the thought of two girls making out."

"You _pervert_." She laughed. "And while Monique can be a bitch, I have to admit she's hot. I see what you saw in her before, I used to only see her as annoying."

Sebastian sighed. "Some brothers might be angry or not understand their sisters being pansexual, but I _totally_ dig it."

She laughed harder. "_I'm bisexual you idiot_! Pansexual is different."

Olivia and Duke's eyes widened.

"I never got the difference." Sebastian commented to himself.

"Well, get a dictionary." She snarked before plucking at some blades of grass. "So, I'll see you in a couple of days?"

"Yep. I'll stop over at Moni's, leave me stuff there, and come pay you a visit."

"Wait, she'll ask you where you've been and she'll know you were lying and that you and I--."

"Calm down Vi, I'll tell her that I am just taking my luggage to hers because I want to spend time and not leave her side. She'll never suspect that you were me and that I was out of the country for so long." He paused, and then continued in a surprisingly good British accent. "And I'll be able to see if it's true and if this accent is a panty-dropper."

"Wow, that sounds _real." _Viola blinked.

"I started practicing the moment the plane landed." Sebastian sounded quite pleased with himself, continuing with the English accent. "Well, see you soon ladybug. I'll be there to see what sort of trouble you've got me in."

"Good, I can't wait to see you." She paused. "I missed you."

He chuckled. "Of course you did!"

"_Jerk_!" She laughed, never noticing Olivia and Duke heading back out so she wouldn't know they'd been there. "See you then."

"Yeah, sure, see ya sis. This phone call will cost me enough as it is." With that last complaint he hung up.

Viola shook her head and stood, slipping her cellular phone into her pocket, grabbing the soccer ball, and heading out to the middle of the field to begin practicing once more, never realizing that her conversation had been overheard, misunderstood, and that things were going to get a _lot_ wackier around Illyria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** (Duke)**

His head was whirling with a million thoughts and questions as Duke and Olivia walked away from Sebastian, who was still talking to this 'Dorian' person. His blood burned and his hands clenched in fists as he remembered hearing Sebastian telling the person on the phone---the _male_ person on the phone---that he loved him, and was even flirting!

_ Bisexual…bisexual…bisexual…_

That one word kept ringing in his ears.

The one word that explained the reason why Sebastian had reacted to him so favorably the night before when he'd pretended to be much drunker than he'd really been only to be able to satisfy his burning curiosity.

He groaned, remembering how Sebastian had responded to him, had _melted_ against him…

One again he tried think of Andrew, Toby, or someone else and he winced in disgust.

Right, so he _wasn't_ gay.

He was either bisexual as well or the only guy he was interested in was Sebastian.

"Did---did that sound like his boyfriend to you?" Olivia whispered, breaking into Duke's thoughts.

He paused, feeling his heart constrict at the look of pain that crossed her blue eyes. "I—I think so."

"B-but what about Monique?" She wondered, leaning against the walls of the place, looking lost and afraid. "Weren't _they_ supposed to be together?"

Duke blushed, looking away. "I think they _are_ together."

Olivia looked up at the blushing soccer player. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you listen to them?" Slight anger entered his usually passive voice. "Sebastian was talking to this _Dorian_ person as if they _both_ had a relationship with Monique---and with each other."

Olivia suddenly went beet red. "Y-you m-mean that the t-three o-of them---?"

He looked away, just as confused at the thought as she was. "And, um, he's apparently bisexual so---."

"So he likes boys _and_ girls." Olivia gulped, placing her hand to her cheek as if trying to will the red away. "And Monique _did_ keep insinuating that he was nearly addicted to sex…"

"…and if he likes both guys and girls…"

"And if both of them like him…" Olivia continued. "…and don't mind sharing him with each other…"

Duke shook his head and walked away from Olivia before she could finish that sentence. He had too many things in his mind and he couldn't deal with her at the moment.

This Dorian person was coming to Illyria soon—that much he was sure of, and before he set foot on _Duke's turf_, the soccer hunk was going to have a game plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** (Sebastian)**

Sebastian Dorian Hastings had always known that his twin was insane, but as he looked at the ticket in his hand, waiting in the airport two days later, he couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle at the thought of the _newest_ misadventure she'd gotten herself (and _him!_) involved in.

After talking to Viola two days ago (and dreaming about what could have happened during that massage with the cheerleader) the elder Hastings twin was anxious to get back. While he loved England—and the English girls!—he couldn't wait to go back to his home and get into this funny and utterly fucked up situation Viola had gotten them both into.

First of all, he wanted to see his sister dressed up as him. That was something he'd never imagined he'd ever see and his curiosity was _killing him_.

Second, he wanted to see Monique again. He might have flirted up a tropical storm with the girls here, but he hadn't had sex with any of them (though there _had_ been willing ones) and he was in desperate need to spend some '_alone time'_ with his Monique.

Third, he wanted to get one up on Viola.

That was why he was standing by the public phones, waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice announced from the other line.

"Hey, Paul, it's Sebastian."

There was a pause. "Sebastian?"

"Yeah, how's it going?"

"Shouldn't you be in England or something?" He could be heard scolding someone for cutting hair like 'an untrained primate'. "Not that I'm mad you called, but it's unusual."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sebastian shifted slightly, looking around. "Look, I talked to Vi the other day and she told me what she'd doing."

There was sigh of relief. "Great! I was worried how to talk to you and not let it slip how she's being a Neanderthal—you—err---a Neanderthal-jock-version of you!" He was once more the cheery guy Sebastian knew. "So, how do you feel about that?"

"Great actually, been bored after our gig finished, you know?"

"Not really. Now I'm going to ask you how England was and you know that I'm really asking if there were any cute guys. So. How was England?"

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. "Didn't really pay any attention to the guys."

"Shame." He sighed melodramatically. "Nothing and no one here for me to be interested in I'm afraid, except for that friend of your sister's, Dude or some weird name like that. But alas, he isn't interested in me at all."

"_Dude_?" Sebastian made a face. What sort of friends was his sister making while pretending to be him? "She never told me anything about him."

"Yes, well, our naïve little bird has been busy while in your shoes---literally."

Sebastian smirked, appreciating the humor.

"She has a couple of cheerleaders, one blonde with _very_ nice hair, Monique, _and_ Dude in love with her."

"_Dude_'s in love with her too?" Sebastian squeaked out.

"Yep!" Paul seemed all-too amused with the whole situation. "It's a whole soccer-hunk-wondering-about-his-sexuality----cross-dressing-beauty-queen-quite-oblivious-to-the-lust-of-her-two-best-friends---beautiful-intelligent-girl-in-love-with-school-hunk-who-is-actually-crossing-dressing-beauty-queen-in-drag-love-triangle yummy goodness! It's like a daytime soap-opera!"

Sebastian blinked, trying to process that whole dialogue. "_Ookay_ then."

"So, Sebastian, I know you didn't call me just to discuss Vi's newest misadventures." The other boy announced before telling someone 'I said she should have _copper_ highlights---not _brass_!'. "So to what do I owe this phone call?"

Sebastian smiled, remembering his plan. "Well, you see, I want to ask you a favor."

"Ooh, this sounds good."

White teeth shone as he smirked. "Yes, well, I want to give Vi a little surprise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** (Viola)**

She was going to hell.

Shaking her head, Viola shook her head, remembering the other night with the massage. She'd been tempted to take what Kelly had offered oh-so freely, and probably would have if Kelly had known she was actually a girl, but for some reason she couldn't.

Viola had known that she could have just made Kelly cum with just her fingers—the massage in itself had relaxed her to the point of grogginess—but for some damned reason every time Kelly whimpered Viola remembered Olivia the night of the Cromwell party, and every time Kelly groaned deep in her throat Viola remembered Duke in the shower.

Damn if it wasn't distracting---and _frustrating_.

And for some reason, both Olivia and Duke had been acting weird around her, giving her these long searching looks as if they were trying to read her soul. For a day or two she'd been worried that maybe they knew her secret, but when Duke didn't throw her out of the room and Olivia didn't beat the crap out of her, well, Viola realized that it was for some other reason.

That didn't mean that she felt any better.

What was up with those blondes?

Shaking her head, Viola looked around the room. To celebrate Headmaster Gold's breaking his legs while falling from a ladder while pruning some trees, a party had been thrown, and the teachers seemed to be just as happy that the leader of Illyria wouldn't be there for a while, so they were partying as well.

Eminem's _Without Me_ roared as Mrs. Hems from science A and Mr. Marcus from English Lit grinded together in a very pornographic way.

"Hey Sebastian!" Kelly waved, blushing as she had been doing since the massage, which made everyone in the school think that they'd slept together. Viola had been getting high-fives from every male in the school except Duke.

Waving back, Viola lost herself in the crowd of dancing, laughing students and faculty. She danced with a couple of girls, all the while wondering where Duke and Olivia were. Scolding herself for thinking about them when they should be the _last_ people to be attracted to, Viola blinked when fat Mr. McGregor began dancing La Macarena---which really weird when you considered that _Without Me_ was playing.

Alcohol was being distributed, and Viola excepted the faculty to do something about it. And they did, boy did they. She'd never seen so many drunken professors in her life.

She shook her head.

She didn't think Headmaster Gold was _that_ bad. Then again, he'd taken it upon himself to be her 'big brother', so maybe she _did_ get special treatment, as everyone kept telling her.

The MTV mashup of _Country Grammer_ and _Sweet Home Alabama_ began, and Viola smiled at Maria, whom had danced towards her. Grabbing the brunette's hand, she twirled her around before pulling her closer as they swung to the music.

"Haven't seen you in a bit." Viola spoke over the music as she looked down at Olivia's best friend. Maybe _she_ knew why Olivia was acting so weird.

"Busy with family." Maria rolled her eyes to show what she thought of that. "What have you been up to?"

"Soccer." Viola snorted at the look she gave her. It reminded her of Sebastian whenever he was exasperated with her.

Talking about Sebastian, he should have arrived two days ago, and still he hadn't gotten into contact with her. He must have been busy with his 'alone time' with Monique.

So lost in her thoughts of an ungrateful, terribly horny brother, Viola didn't notice that people were watching her with Maria as they danced the song together, laughing and enjoying themselves. She just tried to do the country-steps she'd learnt when younger, and was surprised that Maria knew them so well.

It was the applause that caught her attention, and Viola blushed as deep as Maria when they realized that _they_ were the ones getting the applause.

"See you later, Sebastian." Maria smiled and left, soon being replaced by some blonde whom Viola _knew_ she should know, but couldn't quite remember her name.

Of course, as Viola continued to dance, she never realized that two sets of eyes were on her, or that tonight would begin a new era in Illyria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** (Olivia)**

_ I wait in the darkness, frozen winds still by my face,  
In the cover of darkness, I make believe it's you.  
I feel you like the rain, I feel you like a storm cloud,  
Building in my heart.  
I wonder if you know the pain,  
To want the one thing that you haven't got._

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair nervously, fighting a million feelings deep within her. She stood in the shadows next to Duke, who surprisingly enough, was the only person right now that made her feel grounded.

She'd realized what she'd been blind to before---the way Duke watched Sebastian, and while she couldn't help but feel odd at the realization that the guy who'd once been infatuated with her was now in love with the same guy _she_ was in love with, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

She'd once said she could share Sebastian with Duke because they were best friends and spending time with Duke made Sebastian happy—and she hadn't been lying.

Not that she _wanted _to share him.

Not at all.

She _did_ want Sebastian all to herself, but she'd prefer a million times to have to share him with Duke than with _Monique_, or this _Dorian_ person that haunted her nightmares by coming to Illyria and taking Sebastian away.

It'd taken her a couple of days to get over the fact that Sebastian liked guys, but when she'd heard the rumors about Kelly Aiken getting Sebastian to finally sleep with her, well, Olivia had been hurt, but she'd also been angry at herself. She needed to either get with the program or allow Sebastian's overly-active dick to lead him to someone else who didn't mind his lifestyle as long as she could have him---someone like _Monique_.

_ (Just a twist in time)  
You could be mine,  
(Just a slip of night  
You could be,  
(Just a kiss in flight)  
Ooooh_.

When Duke's friends came to stand next to him, chatting and giving her looks while patting Duke on his back as if congratulating him for standing next to her, Olivia's annoyance grew. It didn't help that Sebastian had been dancing for three dances straight with Gina Manderson, the bubblehead blonde who sat in front of Sebastian in Languages.

"Sebastian's _the man_!" Toby chuckled, slapping Duke on the back. "First he has that _babe_ Monique, then he sleeps with _Kelly_ and now he has hot little Gina Manderson all over his stick? The guy's a god!"

Duke's jaw clenched, and a muscle in his cheek jerked erratically.

Olivia sent a glare in the handsome, dark boy's direction before sending one in _Gina's_ direction. She hated her for dancing with Sebastian for three dances straight, hated her for giggling up flirtatiously at him, _hated_ her for getting him to laugh down at whatever she'd said.

Why did Sebastian look like he was _enjoying_ dancing with Gina?

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Had she waited too long?

Had she lost her chance?

_ Hand brushes by my love,  
A smile fuels a steel inferno  
You don't have to die to leave my world.  
Stand still and you've departed.  
It seems I'm not on your mind  
And I'm just wasting my time,  
I'm just a fool to believe.  
In the depth of the night,  
Can you feel me inside?  
I wish that you could just see..._

No.

She was _not_ letting that twiggy little bubblehead have _her_ Sebastian!

Squaring her shoulders, Olivia stormed into the throng of dancers, pushing passed a couple of _very_ wasted teachers the blonde stomped up to the two she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of, and with strength no one would believe the petite girl hand, she grabbed Gina's twiggy arm and flung her away from Sebastian.

"'Livie?" The love of her life asked, eyes wide, obviously unable to believe she'd just done that.

Well, that made the two of them.

_( Just a twist in time)  
That you could be mine,  
(Just a slip of night)  
You could be mine  
(Just a kiss in flight)  
That you could be mine, ooooh._

"Did you sleep with Kelly?" Even Olivia couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Sebastian's eyes went wide and a dark blush covered his sun-kissed skin, but his eyes never left hers when he shook his head. "No. I just gave her the massage like I'd promised I'd do."

And she believed him.

She wasn't sure if it was because he was telling the truth or because she desperately _wanted_ him to be telling the truth, but she believed him.

He tilted his head to the side, watching her intently, causing her to lower her gaze in shame, realizing the spectacle she'd just made of them. She was acting like a jealous lover and they hadn't even gotten that far yet!

Sebastian wouldn't want anything to do with her if she continued to act like such a stupid, possessive child!

And that's not what she'd planned on doing!

Once she'd realized that she wasn't as bothered by the fact of his being bisexual as she'd thought she would be, she'd decided to let him know that she was a mature woman able to have a mature relationship.

And here she was ruining all of her chances!

If she continued on this badly _Duke_ would have a better chance with Sebastian than she would!

And she wouldn't let that happen!

_ No!_

"Olivia?" Sebastian's voice was soft and tinged with worry. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

_ Yes_! There were _a lot_ of things wrong!

Like Sebastian being with Monique!

And not _her_!

"Yes."

Wow, she'd actually _said_ it? She was getting more and more proud of herself as this conversation went along.

His worry deepened the blue of his eyes. "What is it? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes, there _is_ something you can do." She took in a deep breath and reminded herself that mature women _didn't_ faint. "You can stop trying to set me up with Duke Orsino, admit to the fact that there's chemistry between you and I, and make a move on me yourself."

_ Oh won't you leave me in the darkness?  
Take away the pride, all the dignity that's burning inside.  
Can't you see I'm standing naked?  
I'll bear all the crosses, and the crucifixes you can provide_

Sebastian's eyes widened. "O-O-_livia_?"

_ If you could decide_

"I really like you Sebastian---no, let me finish." When he closed his mouth again, Olivia continued. "I've liked you from the moment you bumped into me and commented on my shoes. And I know you like me too. Tell me otherwise."

Sebastian gulped. "It's _c-complicated_ Olivia."

"No, it's a straightforward question with an easy answer." She planted her hands on her curved hips. "Tell me you don't like me. Tell me you don't feel the heat I do when you're near me." Just to prove her point she stepped closer to him.

Closing her eyes Olivia breathed in his scent, relishing the soft moan he tried to stifle.

"I—I'm attracted to you Olivia, any guy would be blind not to." He stammered, taking a step back in apparent self-preservation. "But Duke--."

"Duke and I don't like each other Sebastian Hastings!" Olivia opened her eyes in determination, taking another step forwards once again. "We both know it and we like another person!"

That seemed to surprise Sebastian and he looked around, obviously looking for Duke, and when he couldn't see him Sebastian turned his wide eyes on her. "Y-you two t-talked about t-that? D-Duke t-told you that he d-didn't like you and t-that he l-liked someone e-else?"

It was so sweet to see him stammering.

"Yes."

Sebastian gulped…_loudly_. "Olivia, I like you, I'm attracted to you, but there are things about me that you don't know."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Sebastian." That would come later, in time. "I'm not even saying for us to be an exclusive item, I just want you to admit that you want me as much as I want you and I want you to act on that desire!"

He looked somewhat _frightened_. "I'm not joking when I say that I'm keeping a lot of deep dark secrets Olivia! If you knew them you wouldn't say these things to me and I really don't want to lose your friendship because--."

"I know you're bisexual."

_ Ooooooh Oooooh_

Sebastian's eyes widened _even more_. "_What_?" He squeaked.

"Duke and I overheard part of your conversation with this _Dorian_ person, and we both know that you're bisexual and that this Dorian guy is some partner you might have had in the past." She didn't want to say that Dorian and Sebastian were _still_ partners, she didn't want it to be true, even though the evidence pointed to that.

"_What_? No! That's not true!" Tugging at the neck of his shirt, Sebastian seemed to find it hard to swallow all of a sudden. "Olivia, yeah, I'm bisexual but there's a very good reason why you and I _cannot_ be together! Believe me, if you knew you'd be _thanking_ me for what I'm saying now, and if I _did_ do anything now you'd really hate me when you found out the truth and—and Duke _knows_ I'm bisexual? Is that why you two have been looking at me oddly and been avoiding me these last couple of days?"

Sebastian looked so _cute_ when he babbled on and on in nervous ramblings.

"Sebastian?"

" Yes?"

"Shut up." And with that Olivia gave into the desire that'd filled her from the moment she'd first laid eyes on Sebastian and flung her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers and kissing him with all the love and desire within her heart.

_ (Just a kiss...)_

Feeling Sebastian's half-hearted attempts to escape her, Olivia tightened her hold on him and slanted her mouth sideways, devouring him, happiness filling her when he began to return her kisses.

He pulled away softly, resting his forehead against hers. "Olivia, I can't do this to you, there's secrets--."

"I don't care." She whispered against his lips, before closing her eyes and threading her fingers through his hair, whimpering in happiness when he finally gave in, announced: "Don't say I didn't try to warn you". His arms went around her waist, drawing her against him.

His lips attacked her viciously, as if he'd been consumed by the same hunger _she_ had, and now that he could finally touch her, taste her, he wanted everything at once.

Olivia didn't mind, as she returned the frenzied kiss, glorying in the touch of his fingers to her hair. The time for slow would be later, now she just wanted to feel him everywhere, feel his slightly calloused fingers trailing down her exposed skin, lighting her on fire as only he could.

She didn't know what other secrets Sebastian might have, but she didn't care.

She wanted him, she _loved_ him, and she wasn't going to let him go now that she had him.

She knew that this was only a kiss, that he hadn't even asked her out on a date yet—and that she'd even told him in so little words that they didn't have to be exclusive—as long as he was hers, even just a little, she was happy.

There was a chuckle and a cough to their right.

Sebastian pulled away rapidly, and Olivia turned to glare at whomever had interrupted her first sober kiss with the man she loved.

Her blue eyes rested on a young man around Sebastian's height and built, with a ready, teasing smile. Green eyes contrasted against tanned skin, and his hair was jet black shoulder-length and tied behind him in a ponytail.

He looked slightly like Sebastian.

And Sebastian was looking at him with eyes wide. "S-S-S-."

"Sebastian!" The guy chuckled, and the look he gave Sebastian was one of silent communication. "Told you I'd come see you."

Sebastian was still stammering.

Olivia frowned and was surprised at how happy and relieved she was when a scowling Duke Orsino arrived behind them.

"Who are you?" Duke asked, his presence protective and possessive.

"S—S—S—S--." Sebastian continued.

Olivia was worried. What about this guy had Sebastian acting like this?

The stranger gave them all a smile before winking at Sebastian. "The name's Dorian."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Lol. I LOVED writing that! Sebastian in Illyria! Watch out!**

"**What a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive."**

** Viola pretending to be Sebastian…**

** Sebastian going as Dorian…**

** Illyria is up for wackiness and headaches and jealousy!**

** I have a reason for all of this! **

** How about a review?**

_** IMPORTANT! **_**I've been wondering about sub-couples. I know that I'm bringing in the Andrew/Paul relationship into this fic, and the Eunice/Toby one, but what about SEBASTIAN (the real one)?**

** Out of **_**THESE FIVE**_** pairings, which do YOU think he should end up with? **

** Sebastian/Monique **

** Sebastian/Malcolm ( LOL. Can you imagine Malcolm being his stalkerish self with Sebastian? The poor dude would be terrified!) **

** Sebastian/Maria **

** Sebastian/OFC **

** Sebastian/OMC?**


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: I do not own.**

I am so surprised at how many people want Duke with the real Sebastian.

**

* * *

**

** (Viola)**

Finally getting control over her shock-frozen body, Viola sent a squeaky "excuse me" to Duke and Olivia, grabbed Sebastian's arm, and sped throughout the crowds of drunken people. She heard Olivia and Duke call out her, _Sebastian's_, name and try to catch up with them, but Viola had years of track and soccer---and terror-based adrenaline---on her side and somehow she managed to drag Sebastian out of the school and out to the field, which apparently was her thinking ground.

"What are you _doing_ here?" She asked, finally letting go of his arm. "And remind me to kill Pail because there is _no way_ that that wig would look so real if it wasn't for _him_."

Sebastian had the _nerve_ to smirk at her. "Yes, well, if _someone_ hadn't decided she liked my clothes and haircut so much I wouldn't _have_ to go to these measures." He paused. "By the way, you look so much like me that it's freaky."

"I _am_ your twin." Viola sulked, kicking at the grass. "And I know we said we'd get into contact when you got back, but I was expecting a _phone call_."

"And _I_ was expecting a nice, warm dorm." He quipped.

She frowned at him. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Viola, I'm your brother, of _course_ I'm never going to let you live this down." He smiled brightly.

She had to smile at him. "It's good to have you back, doofus." 

"Aw, you missed me." Sebastian laughed. "I'd hug you, but you look like me now so…"

Viola nodded in understanding. "So, why appear here tonight and why the whole _Dorian_ persona? You _hate_ your second name."

Sebastian puffed out his chest. "I'll have you know I was told Dorian was a _sexy_ name."

She grinned at him, realizing now more than ever how much she'd missed her brother. "Dork."

"Raggedy Anne." Sebastian resorted to an old nick-name he'd had for her. "Then again, it's more like Raggedy _Andy_ now, huh? OUCH!" He rubbed the arm Viola had just punched. "_Aggressive_. PSM-sy much?"

She grinned. "It always makes me feel better to hit you."

He was still rubbing his sore arm. "Well, before I become black and blue, I should probably let you know why I came here like this."

"_Finally_."

He ignored that. "To be truthful, I just thought that it was unfair for you to be the only Hastings allowed to dress up and have another _personality_. _Then_, as Paul was fixing the wig he complemented me on thinking up such a great way to get to know the people around me in Illyria and all of that so that when you and I _do_ switch I won't be so lost. So, I pretended that that was the reason for the Dorian persona all along."

Viola smirked. Her brother the idiot. Yet for some reason _somehow_ things _always_ ended up working out for him. "That's not a bad idea, now that you say it."

Sebastian nodded before raising an eyebrow. "Is it me, or did your friends not like me?"

Viola winced, remembering _why_ she'd wanted to talk to Sebastian first. "They sorta overheard part of our conversation the other day and think we're in a relationship."

Sebastian choked on air. "That is wrong on SO many different levels!"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Viola sighed. "I'm just going to have to tell them that you're a distant cousin or something."

"Good thinking." His eyes widened. "Oh right, now I remember. Mom called earlier today, and said to remember that that junior league something or the other, thing, festival, carnival, _fair_ (?) was in a couple of days and we both promised to be there." He paused, scratching at his wig. "I do _not_ remember agreeing to that."

"The Junior Debutant Fundraiser?!" Viola cried out in horror. "Dammit! I forgot about that!"

"So I _did_ agree to that?" Sebastian asked, horrified.

"You were listening to your headphones while mom was talking to you." Viola quickly explained, mind on other things. "You know how you always nod and say 'yeah' whenever you're not listening to her?"

"But she _knows_ I can't hear what other people are saying when I'm listening to my ipod!" Sebastian whined, before his eyes went wide in shock. "She set me up!"

Viola giggled. "Well, I _was_ trying to get your attention to warn you, but _The Rasmus_ had all of your attention." All levity gone, she frowned and turned to look at the school and then back at her brother. "It's a good thing you came. Tomorrow I'll show you around, introduce you to people, and give you all the background information you need. I need to switch with you tonight so that I can use tomorrow to try and transform back into Viola for the fair the next day."

Sebastian chuckled. "That was confusing, but I got it." He frowned. "But do you think I'll be able to pass as you—or your version of _me_—with only one day of preparation?"

"You'll have to." She announced before smiling brightly now that _that_ dilemma was solved. "Now go on. You need a good night's rest so you can be back here in time for my lunch break tomorrow."

"Oh, uh, _yeah_." Sebastian began to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "About _that_…"

Viola raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Really!" Sebastian waved his hands in front of him quickly. "It's just that I thought I could crash the night over here. I have all my stuff in the car and---."

"All your stuff is in the car?" Viola asked in surprise. "Monique kicked you out, didn't she?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to deny it and then sighed. "Yeah."

Viola couldn't understand it. "_Why_?"

"Well, she wasn't too happy when I arrived in the first place." Sebastian confided. "She kept saying that some girl had sabotaged our date and that she was going to fight back, and I honestly had no idea what she was talking about, wanted or how to deal with it. She _then_ said that I had gotten insensitive and asked why I couldn't be more like I had on our last date."

Viola blushed, feeling horrible. She'd somehow, unintentionally, caused more friction between Monique and Sebastian.

"We didn't break up, but we're not _okay_." Sebastian sighed.

"I'm sorry Sebastian." Viola hugged her brother tightly. "I didn't mean to cause any problems between you and Monique. I---." 

"Hey, it's not your fault, I mean, how can I blame you when you only went out on that date to help me keep her?" Sebastian sighed again as he hugged his sister close. "How were you supposed to know that she would be attracted to you?"

Viola was silent.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

The siblings jumped apart and Viola nearly cursed when she saw Olivia and Duke standing to their left. She'd thought she'd lost them, but apparently they knew her and her habits better than she'd thought.

"Duke! 'Livie!" She smiled brightly and then coughed, deepening her voice. "What'cha doing out here?"

The two blondes shared wary looks before Duke spoke. "You just took off like that, we were worried." 

"Got some good friends there _cuz_." Sebastian said, letting a little of the British accent slip into his words.

"_Cuz_?!" Olivia squeaked, eyes going wide and hopeful. "You two are _cousins_?"

"'_Course_ luv," Sebastian turned to her with a smile. "What did you _think_ we were?"

She went red instantly and looked down at her shoes, murmuring something inaudible.

"Where are my manners?" Viola asked, finding this oh-so awkward. "Dorian, these are Duke Orsino and Olivia Lennox. Duke, Olivia, this is my cousin, Dorian Hastings."

**

* * *

**

** (Duke)**

Okay, _this_ was awkward.

"Dude, stop complaining." Sebastian rolled his eyes as Dorian complained (once again!) about having to sleep on the ground.

"You know how many hours a flight from London to here is?" Dorian asked, trying to fluff up the pillow Sebastian had leant him. "I haven't had a good night's sleep. Out of solidarity and family love you should give _me_ the bed. I _am_ a _guest_ you know."

"You are a _pain_." Sebastian quipped back. "Now stop complaining and _go to sleep_! I have soccer practice first thing tomorrow morning."

"Says the one in the comfy bed." Dorian mumbled under his breath.

Duke was listening to then quibble while pretending to read a sports magazine. Honestly, if he'd actually _known_ Dorian before that phone conversation he'd _never_ have worried about Sebastian and him being together, they acted like _siblings_, NOT like lovers!

The blonde, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, couldn't help but feel relieved, and now that he knew the truth about Dorian's relationship with Sebastian he'd decided that the guy wasn't half bad. If anything, he was quite entertaining to be around.

"And how do I know that there aren't any bugs?" Dorian mumbled once more as he laid down, pulling the extra sheet over him. "I don't want to get bitten during the night."

Sebastian sighed in exasperation. "There aren't any---." 

Dorian's high-pitched scream interrupted what Sebastian was about to say. He jumped to his feet, still screaming, and hurled himself onto Sebastian's bed.

"What the---?" And suddenly _Sebastian_ was screaming.

Duke, putting down his magazine, turned to look and see what could have the two boys screaming like girls, when he noticed the large, hairy black spider that was now resting happily on Dorian's pillow.

" _**SPIDER**_!" Dorian gripped and Sebastian and Sebastian griped right back.

All the blood ran from Duke's face as his eyes were glued on the spider, and he just managed _not_ to join Dorian and Sebastian in their loud, girlish screaming. But he was frozen to the spot. He _hated_ spiders, and this one was the _king_ of fugly eight-legged freaks.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Malcolm entered the room. Instead of screaming or _something_ like that, his eyes lit up when they rested on the creature and he rushed towards it, picking up the large tarantula. "Malvolio! I was so worried about you! Where have you _been_? Have you eaten? Did these big, mean boys hurt you?"

"_Dude_!" Dorian cried out and he pulled away from Sebastian, eyes on the intruder. "That thing is _yours_?"

"This _thing_, as you so ignorantly call it," Malcolm straightened immediately, holding the tarantula protectively, obviously insulted at what Dorian had just said. "Is a perfectly shaped male of the Theraphosidae family. And he has a _name_. It's _Malvolio_."

"It's _disgusting_." Dorian quipped back, jumping off of the bed, obviously brave now that there was no chance of _Malvolio_ running at him. "Dude, if you're going to keep that _thing,_ keep it in a cage or a box or somewhere where it can't escape!"

"I don't need _you_ telling me how to take care of Malvolio!" Malcolm sniffed before turning away and storming out of the dorm, taking his pet along with him. "_British_," they could hear him saying to himself. "They think they know _everything_! Well, if they know so much, why didn't they win the _war_?!"

Closing the door firmly and locking it, Dorian turned to them. "Who the hell _was_ that anyway?"

"Malcolm Feste." Duke answered, since Sebastian still looked somewhat traumatized. "He's the alpha-geek of the campus. Don't pay him any attention. No one does."

"I can see why." Dorian muttered darkly as he bent and picked up his pillow, brushing it off as if trying to get rid of every trace of the spider. In the end he ended up turning the pillow up around so that the part that _Malvolio_ had touched was against the floor.

Sebastian got off of the bed and began to flick his sheets up and down, obviously making sure Malcolm didn't have any _other_ wayward pets lodging in their room.

Duke had to smile at his best friend. He looked utterly cute.

"Well, I know I'll have nightmares tonight." Sebastian announced as he got back in bed. "Badnight to you both."

"Badnight back at you two-fold." Dorian grumbled from the floor. "At least _you_ get the bed."

"_Shud'up_." Sebastian chuckled as he turned off his light, turning his back so that Duke's light wouldn't bother him.

Duke watched the boy with a small smile, used to his antics by now, and then looked down at Dorian, who was _humming_ to himself softly. The blonde couldn't help but feel that with Dorian Hastings, certain insanity had arrived at Illyria.

**

* * *

**

** (Sebastian)**

He'd had so many nightmares of huge eight-legged creatures with freaky names that it wasn't even _funny_.

And then Viola had awoken him at _five friggin_ in the morning so that they could have a bath without the guys coming in and noticing that she was a girl or that he was wearing a wig. Sebastian had to hand it to his sister for being able to keep up with this grueling schedule, it was his first day and he was already beat.

"And that's Toby. He's on the same soccer team that Duke, Andrew and I am on." Viola whispered before waving and smiling brightly at the dark boy with dreadlocks.

She'd been spending most of her free period showing Sebastian around and pointing out people to him, and while Sebastian was sure that he'd remember Kelly and Melody—and _Olivia_—the names of the many boys who were friends with Viola was going to be a problem.

And why was it that _Viola_ was more popular as him than _he_ was?

Shaking his head, Sebastian nearly gave a scream when a freaky looking girl with braces and glasses appeared in front of them out of apparently _nowhere_.

"Hi Sebastian!" The girl exclaimed in a whispery voice, fluttering her eyelashes exaggeratingly at his twin.

"Eunice!" Viola smiled somewhat hesitantly yet still friendly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." _Eunice_ sighed dreamily, clutching her hands to her heart, eyelashes still batting a mile per minute. "Who is this?"

Sebastian noticed the guy Viola called _Toby_ watching him carefully as Eunice smiled widely at him. "I'm, uh, Dorian, uh, Sebastian's, uh, cousin?" What was it about this small girl that intimidated him?

Or was it the glare the dark skinned boy was giving him?

"He's my cousin." Viola quickly reinstated. "He's staying the day with me since we hardly ever get to spend time together. He's from England."

"Oh." Eunice nodded before turning all of her attention to Viola. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Viola's smile was full-blown. "Actually, I couldn't sleep last night."

Eunice's _big_ eyes widened. "Why?" Her face was filled with horror as Viola threw herself into telling (quite dramatically) the story of surviving Malvolio's visit, and Sebastian finally got _why_ Viola was so much more popular. She was nice to _everyone_, even obvious rejects like _Eunice_.

"And _then_ Malcolm finally took Malvolio with him." Viola finished with a shiver. "_Never_ want to relive that moment."

Eunice smiled adoringly at Viola. "You're so _brave_."

Viola blinked and looked slightly hesitant again. "Um, uh, _thanks_ Eunice."

"Will you be going to the Junior Debutant Fundraiser?" She surprised them by asking.

Viola and Sebastian shared a look before she returned her attention to Eunice, smile large and somewhat fake. "Yeah. My sister is going to be there too. You going?"

Eunice nodded empathetically, her glasses bouncing up and down the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to read people's palms."

Viola blinked. "_Okay_." Seeing Duke wave them over to a space he'd saved for them at the table, Viola turned to Eunice. "Gotta go, see you later!"

**

* * *

**

** (Olivia)**

"_What_?" Looking over at the table where Sebastian, Dorian, Duke, Toby and Andrew were laughing over lunch, Olivia frowned darkly although she knew that her mother wouldn't be able to see it. How could her mother _do_ this to her?

When Maria had told her that she'd over heard Sebastian saying that his sister and him would be at the Junior Debutante's Fundraiser she'd been ecstatic. _Finally_ all those years of suffering through her mother's grooming were going to pay off! She'd be able to spend the day with Sebastian and try work on the consolidation of their soon-to-be relationship.

But of _course_ her mother would have to call and ruin _everything_!

" I've already signed you up." Millicent Lennox announced from her side of the phone-conversation. "You'll be working at the kissing booth. Come _on_ darling, you _have_ to help us raise the funds! It _is_ your Cotillion you know."

"But _mother_---."

"No _buts_, Olivia Lennox!" Her mother announced in a don't-fight-children voice. "Now, onto _more_ pressing matters. Did you get a date yet? Remember, we must have this sorted out long before so we can color coordinate your outfits!"

Olivia sighed in defeat as she watched Sebastian hitting Dorian on the head with his spoon. "No, I don't have a date yet."

There was horrified silence on the other end of the phone. "Have you gained weight? I _told_ you you shouldn't have had that ice cream cone!" 

"Mom, that was _four months_ ago." Olivia rolled her eyes skyward. "And _no_ I _haven't_ gained any weight."

"Then why the heavens hasn't any eligible young gentleman asked you as yet?"

"They _have_ asked me, mother, more than I want to remember." Olivia sighed, hating having to talk to her mother. Give her her father _any _day. "I've turned them all down."

"_Why?!_"

"_Because_, mother, I don't _want_ to go to my cotillion with _them_!"

"Oh. _Oh_! I _see_!" Her mother's voice had turned sly. This was _bad_. "There's someone _special_ you're waiting to ask you, isn't there?"

"Yes." _Please don't make her ask who, PLEASE don't make her ask WHO!_

"Well dear? Who _is_ the lucky boy who has my beautiful daughter so loyal and awaiting?"

_ Dammit_. She sighed. "Sebastian Hastings."

"Hastings? Hmmm. Hastings. Hastings, Hast---OH! Yes! It's Daphne's boy!" Millicent Lennox announced happily. "His twin sister, _Viola_, is in your Junior Debutante group!"

"_Really_?" Olivia asked, surprised at this new information. Next meeting she was going to have to scope out Sebastian's sister and make friends with her. That would _so_ help her situation!

"She's a little _unorthodox_ but seems to be a all-round good girl." Millicent announced. "And I have _seen_ this boy before, he came to pick her up once while you were busy. He's a handsome boy, _and_ comes from a good, respectable family. I approve."

_ Yes mother, I only live for your approval_, she thought sarcastically.

"Well, work on Sebastian Hastings and get him to invite you! And _soon_!"

"I _was going_ to try and get him to invite me at the Fundraiser, but _someone_ had to go and sign me up at the _kissing booth_!"

There was a pause. "We can work around that." Her mother assured her, apparently brainstorming. "Just invite him to visit you there and not only will you have some time with him---but you'll get to kiss him! What more initiative do you need to convince the boy to ask you?"

Oh, she was _good_.

**

* * *

**

** (Sebastian)**

They'd gone to visit Paul Antonio at the beauty salon he worked in, and he'd found the whole situation horribly amusing---something he made sure they both knew. With his help they were able to transform Sebastian back into his usual self, and while Paul told Viola it'd take longer to get her looking more like her old self, some hair extensions should do the trick.

Viola and Paul were catching up with their 'girl talk' when Sebastian's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Sebastian!_" His mother hyperventilated on the other line of the conversation. "Have you dumped Monique Valentine?"

He blinked. "Uh, _no_?"

There was a pause. "Then _why_ did Millicent Lennox called me asking me to ask you to ask _her daughter_ to the Cotillion?"

Sebastian blinked _again_. "_Who_?"

"Her _daughter_, Olivia Lennox, she's supposed to be going to Illyria as well." Daphne Hastings sounded about to faint. "I told her that you were already going with Monique, and then she said that it couldn't be and then she hung up!"

Sebastian turned to look at Viola and Paul, who'd stopped talking and were looking at him in interest. "So Olivia's mother called you to ask you to ask me to ask _Olivia_ to the Cotillion?" He repeated for their sakes.

Viola's eyes widened.

Paul broke out into an evil grin as he took a playful swipe at a catatonic Viola with the bottle of hairspray in his hand.

"Yes." Sebastian's mother sounded like she was fanning herself. "So what do I do?"

"Mom, I'm still with Monique and we said we'd go together, so, I don't know, explain that to Mrs. Lennox if she calls again?"

"Oh! Oh! This is all so _dramatic_!" And with that, Daphne Hastings cut off the phone call.

Sebastian turned to his twin. "I'm _not_ taking Olivia. Sorry sis."

"No, no, you're with Monique and you promised her this _years_ ago." Viola nodded that off quickly. "But I'm surprised Olivia asked her mother to do that."

"What a little heartbreaker our Vi is!" Paul announced, smile wide.

Sebastian returned the smile and then looked down at his watch. "I have to get back to Illyria. God, I've always _hated_ acting."

Viola sighed. "I'm really sorry about all of this."

He waved that off and grabbed his jacket, flinging it on before going over to hug Paul, thanking him for his help, and kiss Viola on her forehead. "Just keep your phone on. I'll be calling for information on people and so on."

"Sure." She nodded.

Giving them both another smile, Sebastian left the beauty salon.

**

* * *

**

**(Viola)**

She'd missed these Girls Nights.

Giggling as they all lay on the floor at Paul's home, Viola watched as Paul braided Yvonne's hair and spoke about a date he'd had with a boy he'd cut the hair of the other day, and how _horrible_ it'd been. Apparently the guy had been a little too insistent in PDA's on the first date and Paul had sent him packing.

Plus, he admitted that he'd met a 'cute little blonde' the other day who'd come to the beauty salon the first time. He admitted to asking a favor from his friend Michael and switching clients so that he could tend to the guy, and while he seemed really shy, and didn't seem to be gay per se, Paul assured them there was chemistry.

"Oh, you're _so_ lucky." Yvonne pouted from where she sat, chewing on a bar of chocolate and letting Paul braid her hair. "I haven't gone out on a date since Vi left Cornwall."

From where she laid painting Viola's toenails a bright green, Kia nodded in agreement. "It's been _boring_ since Vi left." She looked up at the girl in question. "When are you coming back? We miss you!"

"And I miss you guys too!" Viola assured them as she blew on her recently painted fingernails. "I _miss_ these girls' nights! I just got to do this game and then I'm going back to Cornwall, I _promise_!"

"Oh, I wouldn't hold her to that promise girls." Paul smirked as he finished Kia's braids. "If things go the way I see it heading, then our little Viola is lost to us forever."

Kia froze in mid-brush. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah!" Yvonne frowned. "What does Pauley know we don't?"

"_Nothing_." Viola glared at her best friend.

And her best friend smiled innocently right back at her. "You call a pretty, 5' 3" Classic Hollywood beauty with blonde hair, a breath-taking smile and gorgeous blue eyes as _nothing_?" Paul gasped in mock horror, placing his hand to his chest. "And let's not forget the tall, chiseled star soccer player who _also_ has the hots for you."

"He does _not_ have the hots for me!" Viola denied, yet again.

"Who, what, when, how, and _why_ haven't I been told about this?" Yvonne was _bouncing_. "You've got a girlfriend? Vi, that's great! And what's this about a soccer player? Are you two-timing her?"

Kia's dark eyes were on the bottle of polish in her hands. "So you're with the blonde at the party."

"I'm not with _anyone_." Viola gave a smirking Paul a glare. "Olivia likes _Sebastian_, and while I'm attracted to her I can't do anything because it wouldn't be fair to her or to my brother. It _is_ his life you know."

"How utterly _tragic_!" Yvonne sighed, hugging her chocolate bar to her heart. "I want to know more!"

"I need to use the bathroom." Kia announced as she got up and left the room.

Viola looked after her friend in confusion, trying to figure out what had bothered her.

Paul was frowning in confusion as well.

"Come on now!" Yvonne exclaimed, causing them to look at her. "Tell me all that's been going on in Illyria! Your life is more interesting than a soap opera!"

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter should find Viola in hair extensions and a dress---and at the Fundraiser---where I'm planning some weirdness and hilarity and maybe some surprise make-out sessions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own SHE'S THE MAN.**

Hahahahaha. I'm so evil! I enjoyed writing this chapter so much you have NO idea! Especially Monique. She's so bitchy it's funny to write through her point of view.

* * *

**(Olivia)**

In the prettiest suit she had, Olivia Lennox looked through the crowds, frowning, tapping her fingers against the booth nervously. She hadn't seen a hair of Sebastian Hastings since she'd been here, and so far she'd already had a round in the kissing booth. She only had one shift left and if he didn't appear before then, then having to kiss all those disgusting guys wouldn't have been worth it.

Maria was busy doing something else so she wasn't even there to keep her company, and Olivia was bored and worried. What if for some reason Sebastian didn't come again? What if he'd decided to go out with Monique? Or go somewhere else with Dorian? Or Duke?

Growling, the blonde began to tap her _foot_. What if she was waiting for a prince who wouldn't be riding in from the sunset?

Why had her mother _done_ this to her?

"Dude, you're insane!"

_Sebastian_?!

Turning hopefully at the sound of his voice, Olivia frowned in surprise when instead of Sebastian, a girl with long brown hair laughed with a tall blonde guy who was checking out a couple of guys playing a shooting game nearby. The girl sounded like Sebastian, yet obviously wasn't him.

And was that those two whores of Sebastian's ex girlfriends with them?

Eyes widening in understanding, Olivia realized that this must be Sebastian's _sister_, Viola. She hid behind the booth of teddy bears and snuck a look at her, surprised at how very much like Sebastian she acted. She had his confident swagger, his Devil-may-care smile, and had the same aura that seemed to attract people to her.

And she was beautiful.

"I tell you, I'm a taken man." The blonde male announced mischievously.

"_Right_." The dark skinned beauty that Olivia remembered as _Yvonne_ laughed, with an arm around Viola's waist. "SO you're keeping yourself for this mysterious guy?"

"Pauley, you're a hopeless romantic." _Kia_ rolled her eyes, yet was smiling brightly at him. "I think it's cute."

The man blushed.

Kia and Yvonne giggled at each other before high-fiving.

So, Sebastian's exes were not only friends with his sister but friends with _each other?_ That had to be awkward. _And_ it was an unnecessary roadblock that she'd have to overcome in her plan at becoming best friends with Sebastian's sister.

How was she going to win over the sister if she was surrounded with Sebastian's _other_ exes, who were most probably hanging around her to be able to be close to Sebastian?

Olivia frowned, turning her back on them.

And what had been _up_ with Sebastian lately? He hadn't been acting like himself. He'd been insecure, shy, he'd been acting as if he was someone different _all-together_ and Olivia honestly hoped that he was just having two off-days because he wasn't acting like the Sebastian she'd known and fallen in love with.

"Oh God, it's Justin." Viola's voice reached her, and for some reason Olivia was compelled to turn around and look at her as she stood out in the crowd, glaring at a blonde who'd seen her and was making his way towards her.

"Wanna make a run for it?" Yvonne asked.

"Cover me?" Viola looked hopeful.

Apparently this _Justin_ guy was someone Viola didn't like.

"You know we got your back, Vi." Kia smiled, her hand lingering on the other girl's arm.

Olivia blinked in surprise from where she was spying on them. She saw something in Kia's eyes that she'd thought she'd only seen when the brunette looked at _Sebastian_.

_She likes Viola TOO?!_

Viola gave them a quick smile before turning and rushing off into the crowd in the opposite direction, obviously trying to get as far away from _Justin_ as possible.

Olivia's eyes narrowed for some reason. What was _wrong_ with her? Why had she felt jealousy? It was as if for a moment Viola had become _Sebastian_ with that trusting smile and Olivia had wanted to hurt Kia for touching her.

How psychotic was this?

She should be _glad_! One less competitor for _her_ Sebastian.

Frowning, she folded her arms over her chest and looked around the crowds.

_Where are you, Sebastian_?

* * *

**(Sebastian)**

It'd been hard playing the version of himself that Viola had gotten the whole school used to, although Sebastian had to admit that having anonymous cheerleaders coming and sitting on his lap _was_ a great new development in his life. Still, he was surprised at how close Duke and Viola (err, _him_) were, and he'd been surprised at how easily _he_ and Duke could find things to talk about despite the fact that they were completely different.

Somehow he'd gotten through the day by sending and receiving text messages to and from Viola, and had had a fitful night's sleep so that he was ready and happy and at the Fundraiser with Toby, Andrew and Duke.

"Have you seen so much _pink_?" Toby winced as he looked at the decorations.

Andrew shrugged. "It _was_ decorated by the organizers of the Junior Debutante you know, what did you expect?"

"A little sumthin'-sumthin' for a _brother_." Toby frowned darker at the bright pink bow decorating a cotton candy machine.

Duke and Sebastian exchanged smiles.

The musician shoved his hands into his pocket and looked around. He'd told Viola that they'd be there at around this time, and they'd promised to go see their mother together in case they had to do some more lying about what'd been going on the last couple of weeks. That way they'd have their stories straight.

"So what do you want to try first?" Duke asked at his side.

"Hmmm, not sure." Wind blowing his hair into his eyes, Sebastian pulled a strand of hair behind his ear. "I was supposed to meet my sister here because I think my mother signed me up to help."

"Bummer." Duke snickered.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked up and smiled when he saw his sister looking just as he remembered her…as a _girl_. The hair extensions looked like her real hair, and wearing a short green dress, she looked fabulous. "Hey sis!"

Viola flung herself into his arms, hugging him so she could whisper in his ears. "Introduce me, remember I'm not supposed to know them."

_Oh, right_.

Pulling away, yet still keeping a protective hold around her small waist, Sebastian turned to his friends, who were blinking in surprise at how beautiful Sebastian's 'little sister' actually was. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Viola, my sister. Viola, these are my friends from Illyria, Duke, Toby and Andrew."

"Hey." She flashed them a brilliant smile, a smile that had all of them, especially Duke Orsino, stuttering. "Sebastian's told me all about you guys, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you too." Toby stammered.

Andrew looked frightened.

Duke suddenly frowned and looked from Viola to Sebastian and back, an odd expression crossing his eyes before he shook it away.

"Well, I'm going to steal my brother away from you guys." She smiled, already beginning to pull Sebastian away. "Our mom is on the committee and I think we've been assigned positions from doom."

Duke grinned at that. "See ya bro. Nice meeting you Viola."

She nodded.

Sebastian grinned back and followed his sister. Against all odds, that had been a success.

* * *

**(Monique)**

As Monique Valentine strolled through the Junior Debutante Fundraiser, she could help but sneer at the _crowd_ that they'd accumulated this year. _Honestly_, she'd have thought that they would have had a little more discretion on _who_ they allowed in.

Standing as far from the people as she could, glaring at those who had the _nerve_ to bump passed her as they went upon their way, she raised an eyebrow when she recognized Sebastian's friend from Illyria. Duke, or something like that, and the same two idiots he'd been sitting with in Cesario when Sebastian had had such a _horrible_ lapse of judgment and had dumped her.

She _so_ didn't want to mingle with them right now, or ever, so making sure that they were busy shooting some plastic ducks, she scoped out the area and was more than pleased to see that Sebastian had ditched their presence and he was most probably on his own helping Daphne with something at the Fundraiser.

She frowned.

That meant that he was in forced contact with girls who would go up to him and want to flirt. And since they'd had that fight he might just flirt back, and that was something she just wouldn't allow.

Off of a journey to find out _where_ Sebastian was, Monique fumed. What had _happened_ to him? When he'd called saying he wanted to spend some 'alone time' with her she'd been salivating, waiting for him to fulfill that promise about taking her however and whenever he wanted, but what had she gotten? The same 'is that how you like it?' 'is that good?' 'is that too hard?' 'what do you want me to do?'

She'd been damned disappointed!

She'd expected so much _more_ from him!

Monique paused when she saw Viola's little friends arguing with her ex-boyfriend Justin. Honestly, Justin was _way_ too full of himself for Monique's tastes, but she thought _Viola_ had been an idiot to end things with him. He was the best she'd ever be able to get and it was stupid to end things with him over _soccer_.

"I've told you already, Viola is _not_ here!" Kia exclaimed in anger, stomping her foot for good measure.

"I just _saw_ her!" Justin announced, stomping _his_ foot as well. "She can't keep hiding from me forever! This is a small place, I'll find her before the day is over."

"Darling, I think you need glasses." Paul announced. "Viola doesn't want to see you, only a _blind person_ wouldn't be able to see that."

Justin glared at him. "I'm going to find Viola, with or _without_ your help!" And with that he stomped passed them.

Monique rolled her eyes at the teenaged drama as she continued searching each stall for Sebastian. Honestly, how hard could it be to find him? He was one brunette in a flood of dyed blondes!

And _horribly_ dyed blondes at _that_.

Oh well, not _everyone_ was lucky to have been born naturally blonde and beautiful like her. She should really try and show them some solidarity.

Seeing someone wave to her, Monique realized it was Daphne and gave Sebastian's mom her most innocent I'm-adorable smile and waved back, not bothering to wave at Viola, who was listening to her mother in a bored fashion. Monique didn't see how it was _her_ business to warn the girl that her ex boyfriend was hot on her trail and would soon find her.

_That_ was _Viola's_ problems, _not_ Monique Valentine's.

_Finally, FINALLY_ she noticed Sebastian at the mask stand, looked bored as he listened to his ipod and whistled the tune of whatever emo song he was listening to _this_ time.

Monique took in a deep breath. She was going to go there, let him apologize to her, and then get their relationship back to where it was supposed to be, but not until he'd learnt his lesson.

"Sebastian!"

Frowning when she heard the voice that Sebastian hadn't due to his earphones, Monique noticed that _blonde_ from the double date, and she growled. The ice-blonde tried waving to catch Sebastian's attention but was failing terribly, and was beginning to fix her hair rapidly as she walked towards the boy who had his back to her.

_Oh no she __**doesn't**_

Hurrying her pace, Monique plastered a fake smile on her face and threw herself into his unsuspecting arms. "Sebastian!"

He jumped in surprise and pulled the earphone from his ears. "Moni!"

She smiled up at him, not managing to _not_ peek over his shoulder and see the other girl stop dead in her tracks as she watched them.

Smile evil, Monique clasped her hands around his neck as she smiled up at Sebastian's surprised face. "Oh baby, I missed you, let's not fight?"

He looked down at her suspiciously. "Are _you_ asking _me_ for forgiveness?"

That smile slipped a little yet she kept it on. "Of _course_ baby, I was insensitive."

His eyes widened. "Y-you _were_?"

Why the _hell_ did he look so surprised?

She was a sensitive woman!

Sebastian suddenly smiled down at her and linked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Thank you Moni, you've never apologized before and you don't know how much you doing so actually means to me."

_Oh, don't you get used to it buddy, that was a one-time thing only_. "Oh, I love you baby-pie."

His smile was large. "And I love you, Moni." Closing his eyes, Sebastian pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers in one of his slow, sweet kisses.

And it was all she could do _not_ to hit his chest and complain and ask him to put some _desire_ into it! But it was doing the trick. She watched as tears filled the _other_ girl's eyes as she backed away slightly.

Pulling away from the kiss, Monique smiled up at Sebastian before hugging him so she could give the other girl a mock-wave without letting Sebastian realized what'd happened.

The girl turned and ran away.

Monique smirked as Sebastian tightened his hold on her, telling her how he'd missed her.

Oh yeah, she was good.

* * *

**(Viola)**

She'd just nearly escaped Justin again, but he was hot on her heels and she needed to think of something to put him off and keep him from talking to her, or she'd punch his lights out and she was not in the position to draw such attention to herself, for once, her mom would kill her, and then resurrect her only to demand she start going back with Justin.

And there was _no way_ Viola was going to run that chance, because if Justin and her mother started talking then her mother would find out that she hadn't been attention Cornwall and the shit would hit the fan.

So intent on what she was thinking, Viola didn't look where she was going until she bumped into someone who'd been rushing as well.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"N-no, it was my fault." Olivia Lennox whispered, eyes downcast.

Viola looked behind her, heart in her throat as she noticed Justin gaining on her. Oh god, what to do?

* * *

**(Olivia)**

She couldn't believe it. One minute she'd been so happy trying to catch Sebastian's attention and the next that, that, that _bitch_ had thrown herself into Sebastian's arms and kissed him and he'd kissed her back! And then she _waved_ at her with a smirk, obviously having done all of that on purpose just to hurt her!

And it'd worked!

Why had Sebastian _kissed her_ like that?!

_Sure_, she _was_ technically still Sebastian's girlfriend, but _still_, just the thought of him _touching_ that blonde was enough to send Olivia in a fit of anger and tears at the same time.

That was why she'd ran blindly into the crowd and had bumped into someone else, nearly sending the other person to the ground.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" The person, another female, exclaimed.

"N-no, it's my fault." Olivia kept her eyes downcast, ordering herself not to scream, not to cry, not to fall apart. Not here. Not in front of so many strangers.

"God, he's almost here." The other person mumbled in near panic before turning to her. "Look, I know this is going to freak you out, but _please_ go along with it! I'll explain later!"

Olivia looked up in confusion, not able to see the other female good through her tears, and gave a little cry when the stranger's arms went around her waist, pulling her towards her and the girl's mouth descended on hers.

Olivia's eyes widened and she cried out into the kiss, not only because she was being kissed in public by an unfamiliar _female_, but because the moment those glossed lips slanted over hers a jolt of awareness shocked her to her core.

Whimpering, confused, Olivia closed her eyes and groaned, opening her mouth to the kiss as the other girl pulled her closer, moaning, the hand on the small of her back heading slowly down south. And for some crazy reason Olivia wasn't planning on stopping her.

Something inside of Olivia was snapping piece by piece as a fire ignited in the pit of her stomach. Her toes curled and she wanted to hold onto something before she collapsed in awe at the magnitude of the storm raging inside of her, so she did what she could and grabbed onto the taller girl's shoulders, her fingers digging into her soft skin.

The girl hissed in pleasure and the sound sent heat pooling at the V of Olivia's thighs.

The blonde was thrust into a mess of heat and confusion, not able to understand _why_ her body was reacting so fiercely to this faceless stranger. The only other person who'd made her feel like this was _Sebastian_.

Her tongue teased Olivia, who thoughtlessly gave herself up to the pleasure, forgetting that the one giving her the mindless pleasure was a nameless, faceless girl in the middle of a Fundraiser event in the middle of the day.

She wanted more.

That hand kept slowly making its way down her back and Olivia moaned in agonized torture and in a bold move that surprised herself silly, she stood rapidly on her tippy-toes, bringing the slowly creeping hand in complete contact with her rear.

Both she and her attacker groaned at the sensation and Olivia whimpered when that anonymous hand began to slowly caress her ass before the girl suddenly stilled and pulled away.

Olivia was left alone with her eyes closed, lips swollen, and body in tumult. Slowly opening her eyes, Olivia gasped when her eyes fell upon none other than _Viola Hastings_.

Surprisingly enough, no one had noticed what'd transpired between both girls.

Looking disheveled and thoroughly kissed, Viola blushed darkly and ducked her gaze. "Um, I'm sorry about that, thanks for the save."

"Huh?" Was the only thing her muddled up brain could come up with.

Viola grinned, reminding her so much of Sebastian that it brought her quickly out of her pleasure-induced trance. "I know you've got to think that I'm some psycho for just going up to you, and, you know, but my ex was hounding me and, well…"

"Oh, don't worry, I get it." She so _totally_ didn't get it.

"I'm Viola Hastings by the way." Viola offered her hand.

"Olivia Lennox." Olivia looked at it, thinking how oddly impersonal that gesture seemed after having just _made out_ with the girl in public, yet she forced a friendly smile on her face and shook her hand, eyes widening slightly at the renewed electric current that teased her when they touched.

God, what _was_ it with her and the _Hastings_?!

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Olivia." Viola's smile made her stomach drop as she let go of her hand. "And, uhm, sorry again for the attack!"

"Oh, no problem, anytime!" Olivia suddenly blushed scarlet. "I, uh, I didn't mean that you can attack me anytime, _not_ that it was an _attack_! I, uh," was _very_ confused right about now.

"See you later then." Viola smiled and turned and rushed through the crowds.

Apparently the girl didn't like to walk.

Olivia watched her go, trying to figure out what the _hell_ had just happened.

* * *

**(Paul)**

Kia and Yvonne were competing who could win the fluffy red duck sitting proudly on the stand, and while Paul cheered them on he also kept an eye out for V in case she managed to escape that Neanderthal of her ex and came looking for them. He honestly didn't know what his little bird had seen in Justin, the boy was _annoying_.

"I'm _so_ beating you!" Kia called tauntingly to Yvonne.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Yvonne snapped back.

"You keep the chickens, I'm after the duck." Kia grinned saucily.

Yvonne glared at her friend, her competitive spirit kicking in full force since, _yeah_, she _was_ losing.

Paul rolled his eyes at them and began to examine his nails in boredom.

"H-hey."

Looking up, Paul's eyes widened as he recognized the guy from the hair salon. A slight blush covered his cheeks as he smiled down at him, surprised to see him _here_ of all places. "Hey!"

The shorter blonde looked around him shyly, hands in his pockets, the picture of timidity. "So, what'cha doing here?"

"I'm here with those two birds there." Paul motioned to Kia and Yvonne, rolling his eyes once more as their competitive taunting reached them. "I'm also here with another friend but she took off."

"Oh." He looked down at his shoes.

"And you?" Paul asked.

"I'm here with some of my teammates." He admitted with a small blush as he smiled shyly. "I really ain't part of this Debutante thing, but two of our teammates have mothers who are, so Toby and I came along for emotional support."

Paul grinned, able to understand that since he was doing the same thing for V. "Teammates you say? You play a sport?"

"Soccer." The boy seemed to get a little less nervous as he warmed up to the subject. "I belong to the Illyrian soccer team."

Paul's eyes widened. "_Illyrian_?!"

The boy shifted, nervous once more. "Yeah, you probably went to Cornwall, huh? So we'd be like rivals or something?"

Paul chuckled, the guys was horribly shy but so _cute_. "Ah, _technically_, but I asked because I have a friend on the Illyrian team. Do you know Sebastian Hastings?"

The boy's head jerked up at that and his eyes widened. "You know Sebastian?"

"Since childhood." Paul grinned broadly, amazed at how _well_ things were working out for him. "I'm actually here with his sister, Viola."

"Oh." He grinned as well, proving he looked quite attractive when he did. "My name's Andrew by the way, I don't think I remembered to tell you that the last time we met."

"Nice to be formerly introduced to you then, Andrew. I'm Paul."

"I didn't forget."

Paul blushed and looked at his shoes.

"Pauley?" A teasing giggle could be heard behind him as Yvonne latched onto his arm, smiling at Andrew. "Who is _this_?"

"Yeah Pauley." Kia appeared at his other side, sizing Andrew up, large red duck under her arm. "Is this the cute guy from the salon that you couldn't stop talking about?"

"Kia!" Yvonne gasped.

"_What_?" Kia asked.

Paul closed his eyes with a longsuffering moan and slapped his hand to his face.

Andrew surprised them by chuckling, although slightly nervous.

Paul opened his eyes surprised and they connected with Andrew's before he smiled.

* * *

**(Duke)**

Duke looked up as the girls at the kissing booth got up. He'd bought the ticket because he'd seen Monique and Sebastian and had forced himself to do this, to prove to himself that he was still very much attracted to women. He _had_ to be, it could be no other way!

And yet the attractive redhead who'd been kissing the guys was being replaced, and right before he had to go on!

Duke's complaint died in his throat, actually it was _choked_, as he looked up and saw _who_ had just replaced her.

It was Viola.

Sebastian's _sister_.

_Dude, this is fucked up_.

First he kissed her brother and now he was going to kiss _her_?

"Hey Duke!" She smiled friendly at him as she sat down on the chair provided, a small blush covering her face. She was honestly beautiful.

"Hey." He smiled awkwardly, going to sit down as well, damning himself for his luck. How the hell was he going to explain this to Sebastian? "So, um, how do we do this?"

God he was so lame!

She smiled brighter at him. "Well, when a guy likes a girl--_or_ buys a ticket to a kissing booth--he generally checks his breath, takes in a deep breath, puckers up his lips and plants one on the girl. Tongue is also used, though it usually depends on the occasion and the confidence of the boy."

Duke, not having expected her to say that with such a straight face, broke out in laughter, the tension that'd been in his body evaporating as she smiled brighter at him. "Um, thanks."

"I won't tell Sebastian, you know." She leaned forwards, ignoring the fat little kid yelling for them to get it over with already. "I know all that about friends not supposed to touch the baby sisters or something, so this will be just between you, me, and the other guys in the line."

He grinned gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem." Her smile was breathtaking. "Now, let's do this before that little fatball has an aneurism."

He grinned and leaned forwards, ready to have a quick, chaste kiss with the only girl he'd felt comfortable to talk to in his life. Yet as their lips pressed against each other, Duke's eyes closed on their own account and he leaned closer, moving the closed pressing of lips to an open exploration of the tongue, surprising her into whimpering.

The soccer champ was about to pull back and stutter how sorry he was when he felt a hand on the back of his head pull him closer to her, and she tilted her head, opening her mouth further to his explorations.

Somehow the sound of his rapidly beating heart pounding in his ears deafened the sounds of the cheers, and the leers, and the 'c'mon already!' from that annoying little fat white kid, and Duke scooted closer, somehow finding his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in closer, taking liberties with this girl that he'd never been able to with any other.

And _God_, he was getting hard.

"TIME'S UP ALREADY!" The little fat kid screamed, bringing them apart with a jolt.

Duke pulled away and stood, face red, heart beating rapidly, a stupid little smile on his face. "Uh, ah, yeah. Bye."

She blinked slightly, blushing as well, before smiling beautifully at him. "See ya." She winked.

Clearing his throat, Duke tried to wipe the stupid smile off of his face as he stumbled off of the platform and let the others take their turn.

He shook his fist in the air in triumph.

He still liked _girls_!

* * *

**Giggles. I REALLY enjoyed writing that! I mean, really really really enjoyed writing all of that! Hahahahahaha.**

**How about a review?**


End file.
